Backwards Rhyme
by Dancho
Summary: This was my idea on what would happen if Kaiba had been investigated for the murder of Gozaburo but it just went off from there. VERY AU and there is Yaoi content. SJ, YY, MM, BR FINISHED
1. Backwards Mind

Author's Notes: (Just a couple of things before I start the story.)

First of all, the title has little to nothing to do with the actually stories.  It's more of a reference to the titles of the chapters.  If you read the chapter titles (with the exception of this first chapter/prolog), you'll see that they actually make up a really silly poem.  

Disclaimer: This poem is not mine, nor could I ever come up with something so silly.  I honestly suck at poetry.   

The poem's called the 'Backwards Rhyme' and it's an American folk tale, meaning that no one actually knows who came up with it and it was passed around by word of mouth long before it was written down.  I had to memorize the poem in fifth grade, and I've just never forgotten it.  It wasn't my intention to title the chapters after lines from the poem; it just came to me, so I figured I ought to explain it.

Secondly, but still on the subject of the poem, The last chapter's title is an edited form of the line from the poem.  The original poem is as follows:

One bright day in the middle of the night,

Two dead boys got up to fight,

Back to back they faced each other,

Drew their swords and shot each other.

Deaf policeman heard this noise,

Came and got the two dead boys.

If you do not believe this lie is true,

Ask the blind man; he saw it too.

In order to get the relevance of the poem to the chapters, consider the two dead boys to represent Mokuba and Seto, Marik is the deaf policeman and Joey is the blind man.  I feel that these positions are really actually ironic and relative to their actually position/actions in the story.  You'll see.

Third of all, this is my first (mostly) shonen-ai/yaoi fic.  Nothing explicit but loads of kissing and implied sex.  Major pairings are as follows: Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Joey.  There will also be light (as in one scene/mention) Marik/Yami, Bakura/Marik, Malik/Ryou and Devlin/Joey content. 

And lastly, I do understand that Malik and Marik are different in personality, but I'm not sure I have the right names for them  (I think I've got it right way round… but I'm still a little shaky).  Anyway.  Malik = Hikari.  Marik = Yami.  So you know.  Review if I've totally screw it.

Well, Enjoy! -EVIL L33T

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Prologue: Backwards Mind

"No!  Stop!  Please!  It hurts!  Oh, Christ!"  The teenager pleaded with the man, as the man tugged on the teenager's arm harder.  The boy could feel his wrist bones pressing together and the pressure was making him weak at the knees.  "SWEET FUCK!  JE~SUS!"

"Listen, you brat."  The man growled as he pulled the boy's arm further up his back.  There was a sickening crack and the man released the boy's arm.  Clutching his broken wrist, the boy looked up at the man with tears in his eyes.  The tears ran down the boy's face and hit the ground.  "You're pathetic.  You're no good for anything.  All this time I've wasted on you.  Five years.  FIVE!  And what do I have for it?  Nothing but a whiny, stupid brat!  A crybaby, who can't get a get decent grade.  What a waste.  You hear that boy?  WASTE!"

"Sorry.  So sorry.  Do better… better… better."  The boy sobbed, as the man glared down at him.

"You're useless.  What have I always told you, huh?"  

"Never cry."

"And?"

"Never waste anything."  The boy whispered.

"And what do we do with waste?"

"Get… Oh God!"  Sobbing in pain and panic, the boy tried to run, but the man grabbed him and walked him down the hall.  

"We get rid of it."  The man finished, as the boy looked down at the stairs.  "I'm going to kill you."

Whimpering, the boy's body went limp as he fainted.  Holding the boy by his collar, the man grinned and threw the boy into the air, grinning as the boy tumbled and fell down three flights of stairs.  He listened as the boy's bones cracked and snapped, their frail structure collapsing on each step.  Picking up his coat, the man shrugged and went to get some lunch.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"I'm afraid this is about your brother, Noa.  He's dead."

"I know."

"You do?"

"I saw it coming."

"But it was an accident."

"Is anything really an accident?"

"I don't wonder about God, son.  Not my place and all."

"But, if God were close enough to touch… would that change anything?  If I saw God, would I know fate?  If I spoke with Him, could I change a destiny?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really fourteen.  You'll, of course, be given the rest of the day off."

"No need."

"Your brother dies and you'll return to class?"

"Everyone dies.  Everything has a time and a place.  Should I take the day off because seasons change?  Thank you."

"Se-" Click. "-to.  Never mind."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Why'd he leave?"

"Weakness."

"Oh."  Silence.  "Why did that box disappear?"

"Because he was cremated."

"What's that?"

"When they burn something.  It's a form of disposal."

"Oh."

"Oi!  Come here boy.  Not you.  Just you."

Creak.  Shuffle, shuffle, shuffle.  Creak.  Click.

"What do you want?"

"Why so cold?"

"I don't associate with murders."

"Say what you want, boy, but you've got no proof."

"I don't need proof for it to be the truth."

"Perhaps, but it's only the truth if it's widely accepted.  To the winner goes the spoils… and history.  And guess what, son."

"You won?"

"Good."  Pause.  "Don't look at me like that; emotionless.  At least your brother had the balls to glare."

"I'm not him.  I'm me."

"Tell me about it.  You might last longer."

"Going through us like tissues, aren't you."

"Rather crude way to think of it."

"I hate you.  You can't break me like Noa."

"I'll break you exactly like I broke Noa."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"What are you doing?"

"Going--Stop that!--outside."

"To do what?"

"Burn all these pictures.  I told you to stop that."

"Oh fine.  Why you gonna burn that stuff?  Hey, that's Noa!  These are all Noa."

"I know."  Silence.  Click.  Click.  Click.  "Damn lighter."  Click.  Clung-Whoosh!  "There."

"Hey!  Why are you…?  No!"

"Let it burn."  Crackle.  Drip.  Sizzle.  "I hate him."

"Why?!"

"_Because he's a coward.  He's just a fucking coward, you understand!  A coward!  Wha-_such a _damn_… coward."

"…Are you crying?"

"No.  No."  Wipe.  Sniff.  Blush.  Sniff.  "Hey, do something for me?"

"What?"

"Don't be like Noa.  Promise me?"


	2. One Bright Day in the Middle of the Nigh...

Chapter 1: One Bright Day in the Middle of the Night

"All right.  That's it.  We'll break for lunch and come back to finish the forms in an hour." Malik sighed as he pulled his gloves off and tossed them into a trashcan.  His partner, Ryou, pulled the sheet over the corpus's face and pushed the cart out of the way.  Without turning around, Malik rolled his eyes at the disapproving look Ryou was sending him.  "We can afford to wait on the paper work, you know.  It's not like it was anything other than another natural death.  She really was a looker though, wasn't she?"

"If you dig dead girls."  Ryou shrugged, as he pulled his own gloves off and threw them away in the same trashcan.

"Aww, you know I only love you."  Malik grinned.

"You… you shouldn't talk like that."  Ryou stammered.

"Jeez, Ryou.  I was only kidding.  You really need to grow a backbone."

"It's not that.  I just get…" Ryou began.

"Flustered."  Malik finished as the pair walked towards the showers.  "I know, I know, oh innocent one."

The pair opened their respective lockers and began to prepare for the showers.  Turning around Malik draped himself over Ryou's shoulder and sighed, causing the albino doctor to jump.

"You know what your problem is?"

"Enlighten me."

"You can't say no, it's that simple.  "

"I can too say no."  Ryou protested, as he pulled off his shirt and pants.  Grabbing a towel and some shampoo and soap, Ryou started towards the showers, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Yummy."  Malik called out, causing Ryou to blush fiercely.  Hurrying into he showers, Ryou quickly scrubbed himself clean.  He watched Malik's feet disappear into another stall and decided it was all right to venture out.  Wrapping a towel around his waist, Ryou hopped across the cold floor to his locker and dragged out a fresh set of clothes.  He felt a presence come up behind him and sighed.

"Malik, turn around.  You know I hate it when you watch me change."

"Than it's good that I'm not Malik."

"What?!"  Ryou gulped as he turned to see another man.  "Ba-Bakura!"

"Hello, love."

"Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Looking at you.  You're beautiful, you know that.  Especially when you're naked, wet and blushing."  Bakura laughed as he took a step forward.  Ryou took a step back and gulped when he felt the wooden bench hit the back of his knees.  Bakura laughed as Ryou lost his balance and sat down heavily on the bench.  Bakura leaned over the boy and pulled the towel off Ryou's lap.

"B-Bakura… stop."  Ryou begged as he tried to cover himself.  "I mean it… please?"

"I don't think I want to… OW!"  Bakura yelled as he grabbed his head and straightened up quickly.  The pair looked over and saw Malik standing in the corner with his towel wrapped around his waist.  Malik narrowed his eyes into slits and took an aggressive step forward towards Bakura.

"He said 'Stop', Bakura.  Now get the hell out of here before I throw my other shoe at you."  Malik glared, and Bakura glared back.  Finally, Bakura tossed Ryou's towel back at the smaller boy and laughed.

"Cover up, Ryou.  I don't want other people seeing what's mine."  Bakura winked before leaving the two doctors.  Malik watched the older man leave before he looked back at his partner who was trying to still his shaking enough to change.

"You okay, Ryou?"  Malik asked as he walked over to Ryou and place a hand on Ryou's shoulder.

"Yea.  I'm… I'm fine."  Ryou blushed, looking at the ground.

"I don't know why you cover for that guy."  Malik sighed as he dropped his towel, causing Ryou to squeal and spin around in embarrassment.  "Relax, it's not like you haven't seen it before."

"This is different and you know it.  Really, Malik, you shouldn't flirt with me now that we aren't dating anymore."

"No.  This is an ideal time for me to flirt with you.  At least _you_ know I mean nothing by it."

"You still shouldn't."  Ryou protested before mumbling.  "Bakura doesn't like it."

"Damn it, Ryou.  Why do you even listen to that jerk off?  You're just the unattainable for him.  Once he gets close to you, he's just gonna fuck and dump you.  Listen to me, Ryou, and if you're deaf, read my lips.  He's bad, B-A-D, bad news."

"I… I know."  Ryou sighed as he looked down at his locker and finished dressing.  Looking up, Ryou frowned and looked over at Malik who was trying to climb on top of a set of lockers.  "Uh… Malik?"

"Yea?"  Malik asked, as he finally climbed on top of the lockers.

"What… exactly are you doing?"

"Getting my shoe.  What did you think I defended you with?"  Malik asked as he found his shoe and sneezed, causing dust to cloud the air.

~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      ~                      

"I'll have another."  Bakura told the bartender.

"Bakura, it's not that I hate your company, but it's only four and you're getting yourself drunk.  Why don't I call you a cab?"

"Look, Devlin, I pay up front, don't I?"

"Yes.  You do."

"And I don't have an outstanding bill, do I?"

"You don't."

"Than what's the fucking problem?  If I wanna get shit-faced, let me."

"Bakura…"

"Bakura!"  Yugi shouted as he ran into the bar.  "Finally!  You didn't show up for work today.  What's the matter with you?"

"Screw you, Yugi."  Bakura snapped, ignoring the presence of Yami and Marik who had just entered the bar.

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that, Bakura."  Yami warned, as he and Marik came closer.

"Whatever, Yami.  I was defending the wimp long before you showed up and seduced the kid."

"HEY!  I'm just as old as you are, Bakura, and don't you forget it."  Yugi cried, annoyed with Bakura's 'kid' reference.

"Oh, relax, you two.  Especially you, Yami.  I really don't want to listen to your bitching for the next week."  Marik snapped at his partner.  "Besides, can't you tell?  Our sweet Bakura is sexually frustrated.  Light of your life turn you down again, Bakura?"

"Screw you."  Bakura snapped, as he tried to punch Marik in the face.

"Not right now, thank you.  I'd bet you'd prefer Ryou anyway."  Marik laughed.

"I wouldn't laugh so loud, if I were you, Marik.  I'm considering killing that crush of yours, Malik."

"You touch him and I'll kill you."  Marik snapped, glaring at Bakura.  Rolling his eyes, Bakura grabbed Marik's neck and pulled the blond closer so that they could kiss.

"Excuse me?"  Devlin asked, cautiously.  "Would you two mind taking it upstairs?"

"Fine, fine."  Marik grumbled as he pulled away slightly and the pair began to make their way towards the stairs at the back of the bar.  They made it the stairwell and halfway up the stairs before Marik grabbed Bakura and began to work on his shirt.  Groaning, Bakura reached for Marik's belt and slipped his hand into Marik's pants.

"Oh my God."  Bakura moan into Marik's mouth before he tore his lips away, panting.  The pair looked up at the sound of a door opening and muffled voices from the bar.  There were some shouts, but Bakura shrugged and pulled Marik back for a kiss.  

"Ba… OH!  Uh…"  A voice hissed from the bottom of the stairs.  Bakura looked up and Marik turned to see Ryou standing at doorway of the stairwell.

"Ryou?"  Bakura asked.

"Well.  I guess I didn't need to apologize for my partner's behavior."  Ryou muttered.  "You seem pretty happy with yourself."

Pulling his hand out of Marik's pants, Bakura disentangled himself and turned to explain everything to Ryou.  But Ryou had already left.  Almost tripping as he ran down the stairs, Bakura hurried into the bar and glanced around, before hurrying over to where Yami and Yugi were sitting.

"Did you see…"

"Ryou?"  Yugi asked, not looking up from his water.  "Just missed him.  Sounded like he was heading home."

Without bothering to thank his partner, Bakura turned to leave the bar.

"Bakura!"  Devlin called as Bakura sprinted towards the door.  "Button up your shirt."

Bakura didn't seem to hear, but Devlin just shrugged and walked into the back room, leaving Yami and Yugi alone.  Marik wandered through the bar a few seconds later, but he didn't seem to notice the pair as he left.

"Well."  Yami said after a second.  "I told them."

"Told who?"  Yugi asked in confusion.

"Everyone.  I told Ryou not to go see Bakura.  I told Marik and Bakura not to fuck around with each other, no matter how casual it was.  Damn it, I _so_ saw all this coming."

"At least Bakura isn't your partner.  Marik'll be a little put out, but Bakura's going to be a bitch to deal with."  Yugi moaned.

"I know."  Yami sighed.  "Wanna go home?"

"Sure.  It's not like either one of us is going to get any work done today."  Yugi shrugged.  The pair stood and Yami called to Devlin that they were leaving.  Yugi frowned as he walked out of the bar and looked out at the rain, which had just started up.  He looked up as Yami appeared next to him holding an umbrella.  "Where'd you get that?"

"I stole it from Devlin."  Yami grinned, before leaning down to kiss Yugi.  "Lets go home before the rain really picks up."

"Do you think Bakura will be okay?  He doesn't even have a jacket and it doesn't look like the rain'll let up any time soon."  Yugi frowned, worrying about his partner.

"He's a big boy now."  Yami shrugged.

"Yami, have you ever noticed that we, as in ourselves, are the only ones in our… uh… 'circle' with a relationship that makes any amount of sense?'

"Yes.  And, damn it, if I don't thank every deity for it.  Bakura's aspirin bill alone must be through the roof."  Yami laughed and Yugi giggled.

"Love you too, Yami."


	3. Two Dead Boys got up to Fight

AN: WARNING: Violence, language and homophobic content.  Also, Seto is going to be a little wimpy.  Just so you know he isn't weak; he's really strong.  He just isn't going to fight back for a little bit.

Chapter 2: Two Dead Boys got up to Fight

"Ha-Ha-HA-CHOO!"

"Bless you."  Seto mumbled as he glanced over at Mokuba.

"Thank you.  Do you have a tissue?"

"No… no, wait.  Here."  He replied as he tossed a handkerchief over to Mokuba.

"HA-CHOO!"  Mokuba sneezed into the piece of cloth.  "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?  It's not your fault you've got a cold."

"I just feel silly."  Mokuba replied as Seto opened the back door of the car and let Mokuba into the car, before getting in the driver's seat.  "Actually, I feel sick."

"I'd imagine so.  I don't understand why Gozaburo would insist on seeing you as well as me.  I wish he would just let you stay home.  You need rest."

"I am tired."

"Go ahead and take a nap.  I'll wake you up when we get to the craft."  Seto sighed, as he pulled off his trench coat and handed it to Mokuba, so he could use it as a blanket.  Seto buckled his seatbelt and made sure Mokuba was secure, before starting the car and pulling on to the road.

Seto knew that he was a very good driver, but he also knew he had to be.  He had never bothered to actually get a license, so if he got caught driving, he would get in trouble.  Checking all his mirrors, Seto changed lanes and merged onto the highway.  Mokuba was already sleeping.

'Poor guy.  His cold must be really bad.  Maybe I'll ask Gozaburo if Mokuba can be excused from school tomorrow.'  Seto decided, before he realized he had just missed his exit.  Cursing softly, so he wouldn't wake Mokuba, Seto quickly got off the highway, and pulled into a gas station.  He pulled out a map and quickly found a couple back roads that would led him to the launch pad.  Putting the map away, Seto stiffened as a police car pulled in behind him. Seto forced a smile and nodded to him as the policeman got out of his car.  He nodded in return and Seto started up his car.  The policeman made no move to stop him and Seto let out a sigh of relief as he managed to pull out onto the road and put distance between the police car and his own.

Seto finally pulled into the parking area at two minutes after eight.  Sighing, Seto turned to wake Mokuba, but he looked so peaceful when he slept that Seto didn't have the heart to shake him awake.  Getting out of his car, Seto slipped his briefcase under his arm, picked Mokuba up and carried him onto the aircraft.  He put Mokuba to bed in one of the bedrooms on the craft, before he ventured into the main control room and turned on the autopilot.  Once he finished entering the destination coordinates, Seto opened up on of the wiring compartments and pulled the power supply plug to the security cameras.

"Hn.  Security?  More like a spy network." Seto snorted in disgust.  Shrugging, he went to the small library on the craft and opened up his briefcase.  He flipped through some of the papers, fooling himself into believing that he was actually going to do something worthwhile.  

After a minute of pretending, Seto gave up and pulled out a collection of novels by Hesse and flipped to page 547.  Mokuba had bought it for him a few years ago, but Seto had been forbidden to read it, as it wasn't a 'classic'.  Fortunately for him, both of the brothers were experience at being sneaky.  Even so, Seto was forced to be so careful about when and where he read that he was only now reaching the end.  Seto let out a sigh and continued to read, until Mokuba came into the library.

"Seto?"  Mokuba asked, sniffing quietly.  "Why didn't you tell me that we were at the pad?"

"Mokuba, you're sick, you should be resting."

"I'm not dying, you know."  Mokuba frowned, rubbing his nose.

"Come here."  Seto frowned and Mokuba shuffled over.  He pressed his hand to Mokuba's forehead and sighed.  "You've got a fever.  Go back to bed, and rest."

"But it's too hot."  Mokuba whined.

"That just proves you're sick.  Oh." Seto sighed, as the landing alarm sounded and he stood up.  "Get your shoes on and meet me at the bridge."

Seto waited for Mokuba to hurry off, before he hid his book in his briefcase and hurried to the bridge to meet Mokuba. Seto watched through the windows of the blimp as his adopted father's island grew closer and closer.

Seto hated the island.  The only nice thing Seto could say about it was that it was pretty, if you were into flowers and such, and that it was mercifully unwatched.  The only security system that _existed_ on the island was a hidden spy camera that watched his adopted father's office.  There wasn't even a check-in system or an armed guard.  Seto hit a random key to turn off the screensaver on the computer and quickly scanned the screen for error messages.  Seeing none, Seto turned waited for the automatic pilot to shut off, before commencing the docking procedure.  He steered the craft into the holding bay and allowed the automatic functions to take over, while he looked for Mokuba.

Seto found him in the on-board bathroom, throwing up phlegm and breakfast.   Mokuba must have been pretty desperate, Seto decided, since he hadn't even bothered to lock the door behind him. Seto frowned and quickly grabbed Mokuba's hair out of his face.

"I'm sorry."  Mokuba sniffed after a moment. Seto smiled faintly and grabbed a paper towel and ran some water over it.    He handed it to Mokuba, who used it to wipe his face and mouth.

"It's all right.  You feeling better?"

"A little."  Mokuba admitted and Seto nodded.

"You might want to tie back your hair, if you're not feeling one-hundred percent." Seto suggest and Mokuba nodded.

"But I haven't go anything to tie it with."  Mokuba sniffed again, and moved to wipe his nose with his sleeve. Seto grimaced and handed him some toilet paper, before Seto opened up the medicine cabinet and pulled out a box of floss.

"Use this.  Instant string."  Seto sighed and he watched Mokuba struggle for a bit, before Seto snapped off an extra long piece and helped him.

"Thanks."  Mokuba nodded.

"No problem.  Come on, let's go." Seto shrugged and led the way to the door through the bridge, grabbing his briefcase as he passed.  The brothers exited the blimp and walked towards the office.  It was a long walk, almost a half-hour, and Mokuba's condition didn't really make them walk any faster.  Halfway there, Seto gave up and carried Mokuba the rest of the way.  They finally got to the building and took the elevator to the top floor. Seto was grateful that it was a Sunday, so no one was there to give them much trouble.  In fact, with the exception of his father, his brother and Seto himself, the entire island was deserted until Monday morning.

The elevator finally stopped and Mokuba got out and sat down on one of the couches near the door to his father's office.

"You feeling okay?"

"I've felt better."

"You just wait here and rest." Seto told his brother, before handing him his trench coat and pulling some of his loose hair behind his ear.

"All right."  Mokuba nodded, as he lay down on the couch and Seto walked into his father's office.

"Sir?" Seto asked, to show that he had arrived.  Gozaburo was sitting in his large captain's chair, facing the large glass window that looked out over the island.

"You're late, boy."  His father sighed, without even turning to acknowledge him.

"I'm sorry, sir.  I missed his exit on the way here, and I had to double back…"

"Did I ask for an excuse?"  He asked, finally turning to look at Seto.

"No sir."

"Damn straight.  Come over here and give me your hand."

"No, I'm sorry!  Please…"

"Shut the hell up, you faggot!  That's two for being late, two for trying to excuse your failings and another one for arguing.  You want more?"  His father asked, standing up. Seto bit his lip and shook his head.  "Come here then."

Seto walked over to his adopted father, but instead of striking Seto's hand with his belt, as Gozaburo normally punished Seto, Gozaburo twisted Seto's arm behind his back and slammed Seto's face into the desk.  

"One!"  Gozaburo shouted as Seto's head hit the desk.  "Two!"  Pulling Seto up, Gozaburo slammed Seto's face into the desk again. Seto tried not to cry out, but he allowed a little groan to slip out.

"One more for showing pain."  The man laughed, and he slammed Seto against the wood again. Seto could barely hear Gozaburo's counting over the roaring in his head.  When he was finished, he let go of Seto arm, and Seto slowly back away.

"Come here boy.  Let me see you briefcase.  I hope you were doing something worthwhile since I last saw you."

Shakily, Seto gave him his briefcase and looked at the ground.  He didn't seem in the best of moods, and Seto secretly glanced at the door.  He wondered if Mokuba had heard his punishment, but decided that he hadn't.  He had looked so tired that he had probably fallen asleep as soon as Seto had left, and Seto knew for a fact that his brother slept like the dead.  Besides, if Mokuba had heard anything, he would have come in.  

Seto wasn't terribly worried about Mokuba coming in and seeing the bruises that Seto knew were forming on his face.  His punishments weren't a secret from Mokuba.  Mokuba had seen Seto's return to the house a mass of cuts and bruises.  Seto had helped him put bandages on his back.  They had even run away together once, when things had started to get worse.  Mokuba knew. 

However, Seto was worried about what their adopted father would do with Mokuba… if he remember that he had asked to see Mokuba.  His adopted father had never hit Mokuba before.  In fact, he barely recognized Mokuba's existence, leaving his care and needs in Seto's care. Seto was the one who asked his father's secretary for extra money to buy Mokuba clothes. Seto made sure Mokuba got to school every day. Seto made sure he did his share of the chores, since Gozaburo didn't believe in maids or cooks.

On the other hand, Gozaburo's mood seemed foul enough that he might strike out at his brother. Seto knew he couldn't let that happen, but Seto didn't know how to prevent it, either.  Biting his lip, he silently prayed that Gozaburo wouldn't look to hard at his briefcase and that he could leave soon.

"Hum.  What is this?"  His father asked, as he flipped through the papers in Seto's briefcase.  "Hesse?  Explain, boy!"

"Sir?" Seto asked, looking up at him. Seto gritted his teeth in panic as he saw that Gozaburo was holding his book.

"Boy, did I not _specifically_ forbid you from reading this trash?!"

"Yes, sir.  You did, sir." Seto mumbled, knowing what was coming next.

"Seto… you are a disappointment to me."

"I'm sor-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  Gozaburo roared as he stood up and threw Seto's book across the room.  "Look at you.  You have the nerve to come in here seventeen minutes late and make excuses.  You're a sniveling bastard, you know that?  Oh, and then I find out that you've been disobeying me and reading horrific trash!"

"It's _not_ tra-"

"SHUT UP!"  He snarled, lashing out and punching Seto in the jaw.  "You slutty faggot.  How weak do you get?"

"Sir…" Seto protested, as he held his jaw.  It was throbbing, and he could barely speak because of the ache.  He felt his eyes tear up, and he prayed that he wouldn't stop crying.

"I forbid you to speak!  Now, come here boy.  I'm going to beat the daylights out of you.  I see I've been too lenient on you.  Give the queer an inch and he'll run a mile."

Seto rubbed his jaw, watching as Gozaburo removed his belt.  Inwardly, to himself, Seto gasped.  

'He really is going to beat me to death… if I'm lucky.' Seto realized as he backed away, hoping to buy himself some time, as Gozaburo grabbed a water bottle off the desk and wet the leather of his belt.

"Come here boy."  Gozaburo ordered him, once he was ready. Seto shook his head and watched in horror as Gozaburo reached out quickly and grabbed his wrist. Seto pulled away, but Gozaburo was stronger and Seto ended up getting hauled towards him.  

Seto kicked out at Gozaburo's ankles, and threw a punch at his face, but Gozaburo dodged and threw him against the windows.  He felt his head collide with the glass and there was a faint cracking sound. Seto shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the dizziness, and blinked it away in time to see a fist coming at his head. Seto gulped and rolled out of the way. Seto crouched on the other side of the desk, as his father cursed and swore at him.  "You ass!  You made me break my window!  Now… you're really going to pay."

"Seto?" Seto heard Mokuba called, as the office door creaked open.

'Oh… shit.'

"Mokuba!  Go away!  It's nothing!" Seto shouted, as he circled the desk, praying that he could keep space between himself and his adopted father.

"But… I heard glass breaking."  Mokuba replied as he opened the door and walked in. Seto looked over at him, and Gozaburo lashed out, ripping the back of Seto's shirt.   He winced as the leather connected with his skin, leaving a long, red welt.  "Oh…"

"Come here boy."  Gozaburo ordered, beckoning for Mokuba to come over.

"No!  Mokuba, leave."  Seto snapped.

"Come here!"

"Leave!"

"Don't argue with me boy!"  Gozaburo shouted, as he reached across the desk. Seto gasped as he yanked on his hair, so that the back of his head slammed into the desk.  He groaned and Gozaburo grabbed at his bangs, so that he could use more force. Seto struggled against his hold, but after a minute, the roaring overcame me and he slipped to the ground.  

He could feel the roaring fad away, and he didn't feel quite as sick as he had.  Pressing his face into the carpet, Seto tried to open his eyes.  He could hear screaming, and, in the back of his mind, he knew that Mokuba was in trouble.  Forcing his eyes open, Seto looked up in time to see Mokuba slam into the wall.  He used the desk to pull himself to his knees and he looked around for a weapon.  He quietly opened the top desk drawer, and he felt around inside it, until he had found what he was after. Seto shakily got to his feet and bit his lower lip.

"Go-Gozaburo!"  He shouted, his head still spinning slightly.  He cocked the gun and aimed it at Gozaburo's head.  Gozaburo turned around to look at Seto and laughed, before slapping Mokuba across the face.  "Leave him alone."

"You wouldn't, boy.  You pansies haven't got enough balls to pull the trigger of a gun."

"I'm only going to warn you one more time." Seto told him.

"And then you'll… what?"  Gozaburo smirked as he took his hand off Mokuba's collar and slammed his knee into Mokuba's crotch.  Seto winced as Mokuba fell to the ground, shuddering in pain.

"I'll kill you."  Seto breathed, trying not to look at Mokuba's pained expression.  "I've had enough of your beatings.  It's going to stop, and you're never going to touch Mokuba ever again."

"Oh, yeah?"  Gozaburo asked, kicking Mokuba in the back.

"Stop!" Seto shouted.  

He pulled the trigger.  Twice.

He watched as the body of his adopted father slammed into the window and the glass shattered.  The glass flew everywhere, and he covered his eyes with his arm to avoid being blinded.  There was a few seconds of silence before he heard a muffled thump.

"Seto?"  He heard Mokuba cough, and Seto looked over at his brother.  "What did you do?"

"I… holy… _shit_.  I think I killed him."


	4. Back to Back They Faced Each Other

Chapter 3: Back-to-Back They Faced Each Other

The phone rang.

"Hummm?  What time is it, Yugi?"

"Almost… nine o'clock."

The phone rang again.

"Yugi… get the phone?"

"You get it."

"But it's your turn."

Third ring.

"And you're closer, Yami."

"Too tired."

"Same."

Fourth ring.

"You're tired?  How the hell are you tired?!  You're on the bottom."

"You still screwed me into the mattress four times."

Silence.

Fifth ring.

"If you get it, you can be on top nex…"

"Hello?"  Yugi answered the phone.

"Damn it, Yugi.  Get the hell out of bed."

"Bakura?  You have any idea what time it is?"

"Yes, and you should be up anyway.  Listen, we've got a homicide down here and it's our problem, since it's in our jurisdiction."

"A homicide?  Really?"

"Yeah.  Uh, bring some breakfast and your tools.  I've already been to the murder site and I'm bringing back some samples, so get your ass down here and help me with this lab crap."

"Are you back at the office?"

"Yes, I just drove back from the launch pad about ten minutes ago."

"Launch pad?"

"Yea.  The stiff was found out on an island, so I had to fly out there."  Suddenly, Bakura covered the receiver and there was the sound of muffled yelling before Bakura came back on.  "And—damn it, all right, all right—bring Yami with you, so that Marik can get his DAMN FINGER OUT OF MY RIBS!  Later."

"Uh, Bye."  Yugi replied to the dial tone.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"So… what happened?"  Yugi asked as he walked into the lab.

"I'm not clear yet.  Ryou and Malik are doing the autopsy now, and I got Malik to promise to send over the results.  Anyway, I've still got some of the minions dusting for fingerprints."

"I wish you wouldn't call them that, Bakura."  Yugi sighed before pausing.  "Has the victim been identified yet?"

"Pretty much.  We found a driver's license on him and the elder son came in a few minutes ago.  He confirmed it."

"Who was it?"

"One Gozaburo Kaiba."

"You mean the owner of Kaiba Crops?"

"The weapons manufacture, yes."

"No surprise, I suppose; the man probably had a lot of enemies.  Anything else?"

"Well… Lemme think.  As far as we can deduce, the victim was shot in his office.  The security tape, apparently to the only security camera on the island, was stolen.  Oh, and one of our 'henchmen' managed to find the stiff's gun lying on the floor of the office.  We think that might have been the murder weapon."

"Anything else?  Blood or other fluids?"

"Nothing really, except some blood near the window.  Some hair samples, too, but most of them are short and gray, probably from the victim.  However, we can't really do anything until the victim is identified and the autopsy is complete."

"You mean you called me down here for no reason?"

"No, not at all!"  Bakura cried in horror.  "You make great coffee."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself.  What do you want, Yami?"

"What's the verdict?"

"There is a report specifically designed for this purpose, you know.  Go talk to my partner; he's typing it up right now."  
  


"Come on, Malik.  The son's are coming in soon, and I don't have time to ask Ryou."

"Fine, but you owe me.  The death was caused by a gunshot wound to the chest.  He was shot twice, but the first bullet missed his heart and punctured a lung.  The second bullet entered the heart and killed the victim." Malik sighed as he splashed some water onto his face.  "The body also suffered injuries as if he had fallen from a great height.  However, he was dead by the time he hit the ground.  Another interesting fact is that the man had a lot of tiny cuts on his hands and there was some glass in it.  I've sent samples of the glass to your boyfriend and his slutty partner, but frankly it looked like glass out of a window."

"Yami!"  Marik yelled as he walked into the locker room.  "I've been looking everywhere for you, Yami.  Come on, the stiff's son's are here for questioning."

"Oh, all right.  Thanks for the report, Malik."

"I'm sure I can think of something as payment." Malik smirked.

"Come on, Yami."  Marik frowned, glaring at him partner, before nodding in Malik's direction.  "Malik."

Malik nodded in return and left the locker room.

"What was that all about?"  Marik asked, pushing Yami shoulder roughly.

"The post-mortem report."

"Oh, sure, right."  Marik snapped, rolling his eyes.  Sighing, Yami left the room and Marik followed him to the questioning room.  "Hey, do you think he likes me?"

"I have no idea and I really don't care.  Just leave me out of _your_ insanity."  Yami growled, before opening the door and walking into the questioning room.  There were two boys sitting next to each other.  The older boy was helping the younger boy pull his hair back into a ponytail holder.

"Yami, this is Mr. Seto Kaiba and Mr. Mokuba Kaiba."  Marik quickly briefed his partner as they took their seats.

"Hello."  Seto nodded to Yami and Mokuba waved.  Frowning,  Seto nudged Mokuba lightly in the ribs.

"Oh… uh, hello."  Mokuba replied.  He looked a little lethargic, as if he had been sleeping and had only just been woken up.  He also looked a pit pale, Marik and Yami noted

"Can we make this quick?  I've got a lot of work to do, you understand."  Seto snapped, diverting Yami and Marik's attention from Mokuba

"Of course.  It's just that we're investigating a homicide, so we need to ask you a few important questions.  This will be taped, so anything you say can and will be held as official evidence.  Do you both understand?"

"I understand."  Seto nodded.

"Do I need to swear on a Bible?"  Mokuba giggled, before clutching his stomach with a little groan.

"Mokuba!"  Seto frowned, disapproving of his brother's immaturity.

"Sorry.  I understand."  Mokuba nodded and Seto smiled briefly, before returning his face to its usual impassiveness.

"Uh, Mr. Seto Kaiba, where were you all of yesterday?"

"I woke up around six, but I didn't leave the house until seven-thirty.  I had received a call from my adopted father and I was traveling to the launch pad so I could fly to his office.  I reached the launch pad almost a half-hour later and I arrived on the island around nine-fifteen.  I walked to the office and went to see my adopted father.  I left at five after ten; I remember because there's a clock over his door and I looked at it as I left.  Anyway, I reached the pad a bit before twelve and was home at half-past twelve."

"When you saw your father…"

"Adopted father." Seto corrected Yami.

"Adopted father.  What did you talk about?"

"Mostly me.  We had a slight argument and I left."

"An argument."  Marik asked.  "What about?"

"I wasn't living up to standards."  Seto shrugged and Yami nodded slowly, before looking at Mokuba.

"Mokuba… may I call you that?"  Yami asked and Mokuba nodded a little.  "Where were you yesterday?"

"At home.  I was feeling sick all day, so I was mostly sleeping."  Mokuba replied, before looking over at Seto, who nodded and smiled reassuringly.  Suddenly, Mokuba covered his mouth.

"Mokuba?"  Seto asked, as he started forward, and Mokuba quickly ran out of the room.  "Mokuba!"

"Mr. Kaiba, please stay here."  Yami commanded.  "I'll go after your brother."

"Hold back his hair!"  Seto called after Yami.  "It falls out of the elastic band if you're not careful."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"So what do you think?"  Marik asked Yami, once the Kaiba brothers had left.  When Yami didn't reply at first, Marik looked up before returning to the file he was reading about Gozaburo Kaiba.

"I think the oldest son did it.  There's a powerful motive and he was there, but we haven't got anything else against him just yet.  What do you think?"  Yami asked, turning to his partner.  Marik usually had a pretty accurate first impression, and Yami had known Marik long enough to know that his partner was turning something over in his head.  "Well?"

"I think… it doesn't matter."

"What?"

"Oh, I think that Seto guy did it, don't get me wrong; I just don't care.  That kids adopted father was a bastard, and if he did it, good for him."  Marik sighed, before tossing the file over to Yami.

"So what are you going to do?  You're required to prosecute."

"I'll leave that to you.  I'm going to investigate this mess."

"But…"

"Because I want to know _why_ he did it.  Personally, Yami, I don't think money had a think to do with this."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that there's a bigger problem that's out there and I want to know what it is.  I don't give a damn about the rest."  Marik shrugged before leaving the room.


	5. Drew Their Swords and Shot Each Other

AN: Religious themes.  I don't mean to offend anyone, and I'm not telling that any religion is superior to another, but there will be Christianity involved with this story.  Another warning, Joey is going to be a church worker.  Honestly though, I don't really see how the vague religious themes could be _that_ offensive.

AN 2: the collars that Protestant ministers wear are sometimes referred to as dog collars.  Please do not mistake Joey for an S & M freak.  Thank you.  Also, remember that the left ear = straight; right ear = gay.

Chapter 4: Drew Their Swords and Shoot Each Other

"Seto?"  Mokuba asked, looking over at his brother.  They were driving home after their interview with the police, and Mokuba couldn't get his mind off it.

"Hn."

"I don't like this."  Mokuba sighed, as he looked up at his brother.  Seto didn't reply, and simply flipped on his blinkers and turned left.  "It doesn't feel right, lying to those men."

"Cops, Mokuba.  Homicide investigators."  Seto replied, as he checked his rear-view mirror.  "Their sole job is to look at cases like ours and hunt out the criminal."

"But you didn't do anything wrong!"

"I killed our adopted father.  That _is_ illegal, you know."

"But you did it for a good reason."  Mokuba sniffed.

"Justice is blind, Mokuba.  They don't care.  Those bastards never care."  Seto snapped, glaring at the road.

"But I care!  I care and they're going to send you to prison if you don't tell them the truth."

"Damn it, Mokuba!  They're going to send me to jail whether or not I tell them the fucking truth!  All I can hope to do is lie, and hope that they won't know that you're lying too.  I can't make you an accessory.  You can't be involved."

"No!"  Mokuba sniffed.  "I don't want to do this!"

"Mokuba…" Seto sighed, a warning note in his voice, as he stopped for a red light.  Taking his chance, Mokuba threw open his door and dashed out into the street.  "Mokuba!"

Growling in frustration, Seto waited until the light turned green and quickly found a parking space.  Locking his door, Seto stuffed his keys into his pocket and jogged down the street in the direction Mokuba had run.

Kaiba looked up and down the side streets, checking for any sign of Mokuba, but he couldn't find anyone.  Frowning, Seto looked around in confusion, hoping that Mokuba was all right.

"Hey, baby."  A woman's voice called from a building nearby.  Seto looked over and saw a woman walking towards him.  He looked at her purposeful and seductive walk, and knew instantly that she was a prostitute.  "You looking for something?  I can give you a really good time."

"Uh…" Seto blinked as the blond latched onto his arm and began to pull him towards the house.  "I'm not interested, miss."

"Really?"  The woman smiled.

"I'm gay."

"Oh.  Sorry."  The woman shrugged, looking a little embarrassed.

"But I am looking for someone.  It's a little boy, about this tall," Seto indicated Mokuba's height, "Long-ish, black hair and this awful red and orange sweater."

"Why do you want to find him?"  The prostitute asked suspiciously.

"I'm his brother.  No, really."  Seto sighed pulling out a picture of him and Mokuba together.  "See, that's me and him."

"Oh.  Well, in that case, he went into that church over there."  The lady said, pointing the direction of a church six or seven blocks down the road.  "I'm watching you.  If I hear any fuss, I'm calling the cops."

"If you want to."  Seto shrugged, not really caring.  Things couldn't get much worse for him.

"Hey!"  The woman shouted, as Seto turned to follow Mokuba.  "I'm Mai, what's your name?"

"Seto!"  Seto called over his shoulder. He hurried down the street and finally came to the church.  It wasn't huge, but it certainly wasn't small.  Seto stood outside the large double-doors that were the entrance of the church and told himself that he shouldn't feel intimidated by one building.

"I shouldn't."  Seto told himself firmly, but he was.  He could feel the blood slowly dripping off his hands and the dirt that tainted his skin began to seep in deeper.  He felt a holy-aurora seeping from the church and he knew that it wasn't a place for someone like him.  He was a murderer; he was a weakling; his soul had been destroyed and torn by everyone, even himself.

Letting out a sigh, Seto sat down on the steps and pressed his face into his hands.  He couldn't do it.  He couldn't open the doors.

Seto heard a door open and close behind him, and turned around, thinking it might be Mokuba.  It wasn't.  It was a tall boy about Seto's age.  He had blond hair that hung around his face at funny angles and framed his brown eyes.  He was wearing a nice pair of black slacks and a button down shirt with a dog collar.  The blond shivered and quickly pulled on a green jacket before he started to shuffle around in his pockets.  He pulled out a cigarette and a lighter.

"Want one?"  He asked Seto, who shook his head.  "Your loss."

"Are you supposed to be doing that?"  Seto asked with a frown.

"Huh?  Oh."  The blond flushed, before he quickly took the piece of stiff cardboard out of his collar and unbuttoned the first two buttons.  Smiling at Seto, he laughed.  "See?  Now I'm off-duty.  I don't think I've seen you around before.  You new here?"

"Uh, no."  Seto shook his head.

"Should've guessed.  You're dressed too nice.  So what are you doing here?"  The blond asked, taking another drag of his cigarette.  "Confessing your sins before you go to screw the brains out of a prostitute?  If that's the case, go to the Catholic Church a few streets over.  And go after you've done you're sin."

"I'm not here to confess.  My brothers inside."

"The kid in the front row?  Long black hair?"

"Yeah, that's him."

"You can wait inside if you want.  It's warmer."

"I… I don't like it in there."  Seto finally admitted.

"It's cool.  Name's Joey, by the way."

"You can call me… Seto."  Seto sighed, deciding it was better if he didn't give away his last name.  "Are priest allowed to smoke?"

"Oh, I'm not really a priest.  Went to seminary for a few years, but they kicked me out after I refused to give up my boyfriend.  Oh well."

"You're gay?"

"One queer comment and I'll smash your face into the sidewalk."  Joey snapped, before grinding his cigarette butt under his shoe.

"And you're a _priest_?  How, exactly, does _that_ work?"

"One, I'm not a priest.  I just went to Seminary for a few years.  After I got kicked out, I just got a part-time job at the church.  The rest of my time is spent putting a few hours in at the garage, or helping with the kids."  Joey sighed as he pulled out another cigarette, but didn't light it.

"Kids?"

"Yeah.  There's an orphanage across town.  I used to live there with my sister.  I suppose that's why I went to seminary.  Most of us went there if we didn't really have any other plans."  Joey sighed and light his cigarette.  "So, what about you?  You got a job?  You must be pretty close with your brother, if you're here with him.  I mean, where are your 'rents?"

"Uh… Mokuba and I sort of live together.  I guess you'd say I'm his guardian."

"Sorry.  Must be tough to raise the kid.  I know my sister was tough as hell and she's pretty nice.  God, if she was a bitch, I don't know what I would have done.  Didn't help that she was really pretty, though.  Damn it, if she hadn't married Tristan, I'd still be beating guys away from here with a baseball bat."  Joey growled at the memory, and Seto snickered.  "Huh?  What's your issue?"

Seto laughed harder and eventually, he was clutching his sides in pain.

"You're such a dog, puppy."  Seto finally managed.

"What?!  You bastard!"  Joey spat, jumping to his feet.

"You've even got a collar!"  Seto snickered, causing Joe to growl again.  "And you sound like one, too!"

"You…"  Joey began, before his cell phone went off.  "I'll kick your ass in a minute.  Yeah?  Wheeler here… Oh, hey- WHAT?!  Now?!  Cripes, uh… I'll be there. … I don't know!  My bikes in the shops.  Would she be mad if I stole a car? … Shut up, Devlin."

Glaring at his cell phone, Joey turned it off and shoved it in his pocket.

"Need a ride?"  Seto asked, as he got to his feet.

"Huh?  Uh… yeah.  It's my sister; she just went into labor."

"I'll drive you.  I've got a car."

"What?"  Joey asked, looking a little surprised.

"Don't you trust me?"  Seto asked with a smirk.  "I won't try anything, you know.  I don't go for dogs."

"Shut your trap; I'll take the ride.  Uh, what about your brother?"

"Our street is along the route to the hospital.  She is at North Domino Hospital, right?"

"Yeah; isn't it the only one in this damn city?"  Joey asked, as he reached into his pocket to pull out his cigarette pack, but Seto gripped his wrist tightly.  "Eh?"

"You aren't to smoke near my brother."  Seto replied, before he squared his shoulders and walked into the church.

"Hello?"  Seto whispered, as he walked through the small entrance hall and into the sanctuary.  It wasn't a fancy church.  The floor was wood and the wood pews were in straight rows facing a small alter with a simple golden cross and a few candle holders and candles on the alter.  A small table off to the side held three purple and one pink candle and a fat white one in the center.  

Seto finally found Mokuba sitting in the front row.  He was looking at the ground, and Seto thought that he might be praying.  Silently walking down one of the side aisle to the front row.  Pulling his trench coat around his legs to muffle its noise and movement, Seto slipped into the pew and sat next to Mokuba.

"You found me." Mokuba said after a moment.

"I had help."  Seto shrugged and the brothers sat in silence for another minute.  "Let's go.  I'm driving a… an acquaintance somewhere, but I'll drop you off near home."

"I like it here."  Mokuba said, as if he wasn't listening to Seto.  "This priest told me I could come here any day between noon and five, if I wanted to be alone.  He said that because it's the time of Advent, the church will be opened extra hours.  What's Advent?"

"It's a religious time that comes before Christmas."

"Oh."

"Can we go now?  I want to leave."  Seto snapped tensely as he stood.

"But it's so peaceful and quite.  I like it.  Don't you?"

"No.  It's… It reminds me of how dirty I am.  It… accents my lack of a soul."  Seto sighed, as he looked away from the altar.

"But you…"

"I don't want to talk about it."  Seto growled and Mokuba sighed.

"Can I come here again, at least?"

"I'll think about it."  Seto relented and Mokuba stood.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Seto shifted into drive and began to go down the street as he watched Mokuba hurry down the street towards their house, which was a few blocks down.

"Don't worry so damn much," Joey shrugged, catching Seto watching Mokuba through the rear-view mirror.  "You live in a decent neighborhood and it's noon.  What's gonna happen to him, for Christ's sake?"

"Are you sure you're a priest?"  Seto asked, shooting his passenger an odd look.

"Look, when you grow up in a religious orphanage, you're expected to go to seminary, unless you've got a better idea.  Note that I _did_ get kicked out."  Joey shrugged and the pair sat in silence for a few minutes, before Joey started to get agitated.  "Can't you go any faster?"

"We're here, you idiot."  Seto rolled his eyes.  "Come on, dog; let's move."

"What?"  Joey asked, as Seto got out of the car.  "Hey!  What the hell are you doing, calling me dog again?  Hey!  Come back here, you asshole!"

Running after Seto, Joey finally managed to catch up with his ride at the information desk.

"Ah, here he is."  Seto told the nurse before turning his head around to look at Joey.  "I remembered that I didn't know your sister's name.  Care to enlighten me?"

"Taylor.  Serenity Taylor." Joey told the nurse, ignoring Seto.

"Room one-zero…nine."  The nurse smiled, pointing the two boys in the right direction.  "Just follow the screams."

"What an odd woman."  Joey muttered as he headed towards the room that the nurse had told him.  As they approached the room, they did indeed hear a loud yelling, which grew louder with every step.  They came within sight of the room, and found two tall boys standing outside.  The one who was standing had heavily gelled, brown hair and brown eyes.  He was wearing a brown trench coat of a police uniform and he looked like he was about to pass out.

The boy who was casually lounging in one of the chairs was wearing a pair of tight leather pants with a matching leather shirt.  He had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail.  His right ear was pierced and a thin chain was threaded through it with a small die attached to the end.

"Devlin; Tristan!" Joey called, and he ran over to them.  "How is she?"

"Can't you hear her, Joey?"  Devlin asked with a smirk.  "Looking good, by the way."

"Stow it, Devlin."  Joey growled, just as Serenity let out another piercing scream and Tristan turned a deeper shade of green.  "Hey, Tristan.  Shouldn't you be in there with Serenity?"

"They sent him out because he looked like he was going to spew all over the room.  Frankly, I'm not getting cop-boy over there."  Devlin sighed, jerking his thumb in Tristan's direction.  "Blood and guts all over a alleyway and he doesn't flinch.  Gunfight surrounds him and he doesn't even piss his pants.  But his girl goes into labor and he looks sicker than a corpse."

"That's your sister, mutt?"  Seto asked, looking over at the other room.  "Well, doesn't she have an impressive set of lungs."

"Mutt?"  Devlin laughed, noticing Seto for the first time.  Shaking his head as he continued to laugh, Devlin looked Seto up and down.  "You've got good taste, Joey.  Real fine taste."

"I disagree.  I dated you, didn't I?"  Joey shot back.  "Besides, he's just a friend.  Seto doesn't swing like that, you pervert.  I mean, jeez, Devlin, you're such a slut."

Serenity let out another piercing scream and Tristan shot off down the hall, clutching his stomach.  Devlin calmly picked up a pen and a piece of paper he had ripped out of a magazine and made a small tally mark.

"That's his third time running off."  Devlin remarked, as a nurse came out of the room.

"Uh, excuse me?"  The nurse asked nervously.

"Yeah?"  Joey asked, and Devlin looked up from his ripped magazine page.

"Ms. Taylor is done.  It's a girl.  Uh, where's the father?"

"In the bathroom."  Devlin supplied.  "I'll get him.  Why don't you go in to see Serenity, Joey?"

Without another word, Devlin turned and walked off to the bathroom, fully expecting everyone to follow his orders.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Mokuba quickly slipped into the room and ran over to the box next to Seto's desk.  He opened it up and pulled out the tape.  Looking around guiltily, Mokuba took out a blank tape and replaced the pilfered evidence, before hurrying out of the room.

Mokuba wasn't stupid.  He knew that Seto was going to destroy the only evidence of what had really happened in their adopted father's office.  Seto was ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted and Mokuba knew that Seto would risk or do anything to get what he wanted.  Mokuba knew that Seto would not hesitate to crush anyone, even Mokuba himself, in order to save him.  Mokuba knew that Seto would go to jail if it would keep Mokuba innocent of any guilt.  

However, Mokuba also knew that he wasn't going to let that happen.  Seto had protected him, and he wasn't going to let Seto suffer for that.  But there was the problem that without the tape only Seto and Mokuba would know what had happened.  And with Seto's word against Mokuba's, Mokuba knew that his word would count for nothing.

Locking the door to his room, Mokuba quickly slipped the video into a case, wrapped it in wrapping paper and tapped on a gift tag.

'Happy Birthday, Rebecca; from Mokuba.'  Mokuba scrawled down, before smiling happily.  Seto wouldn't dare to look there.  Perfect cover.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

Glancing over his shoulder, Bakura tugged his jacket together and wished that it buttoned higher.  He'd only been standing outside for a few minutes and he was already freezing.  Frowning slightly Bakura raised his fist and pounded on the door with his fist.  He knew that someone was home (there were lights on in at least two rooms of the house and a car in the driveway) and he was damned if he was going to give up this easily.  He'd finally gotten up enough courage to do it, and if had to leave then, he knew he wouldn't be able to come back for a while.  Bakura stomped his left foot to get the circulation back in his legs and kicked at the door a few times.

"ALL RIGHT!  ALL RIGHT!"  A voice finally shouted and Bakura could hear the sound of someone hurrying down the stairs.  Bakura could hear some shuffling and a couple bolts and lock being undone and the voice continued to mutter to itself.  "All I want is to take a shower.  I mean, is it too much to ask?  Well, apparent- uh… Bakura."

"Hey, Ryou.  You… uh… hi."  Bakura gulped as he looked down at Ryou, who was dripping wet and only wearing a towel and a large T-shirt.  "Uh, sorry about the shower."

"What do you want?"  Ryou asked, looking down at the ground.

"Can I come in?  It's a bit cold out here."

Ryou seemed to hesitate, before nodding slowly.

"Come on in."  Ryou whispered and Bakura did.

"Nice… uh… nice house."  Bakura stammered.

"I'm sure that's not why you're here.  Why don't you get this over with so you can go back to Marik."  Ryou frowned slightly.  "Will you have a coffee… for the road?"

"Hey, don't be like that."

"How should I be?  I come to apologize for my partner hurting you, and I find you tonguing Marik!  It kind of confuses me, you know.  You acted like you like me, but you're screwing Marik.  What exactly does that say, huh?"

"I'm sorry about that.  Look, I know I look like a slut, but… I like you."

"I'll bet you like Marik too."

"Not even a tenth of how much I like you.  Ryou, the reason I was with Marik is because I like you."

"I _don't_ like how this is going."

"Listen!  I'm going to tell you the truth and I'm not going to bullshit you anymore."

"Bakura--"  Ryou began to interrupt.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  Bakura screamed, slamming his fist against the wall, causing Ryou to take a small step back.  "JUST… _listen_ to me for a second.  I'm lying all my cards on the table; the least you can do is _listen_!  

"I like you… a lot.  I don't mean to sound like a pervert, but you're very attractive.  However, I'm _not_ a romantic guy.  One-night stands are more my style, you get it?  It might have been the same way with you, but that asshole you call a friend was always protecting you, and Marik was protecting the asshole, so I couldn't just beat him up.  So I kept seeing you and listening to you talk and damn it if I didn't do research!"

"Are you stalking me?"

"Not… _stalking_.  I just happen to read some files and stuff on you.  Anyway, I kinda… started to feel something for you."  Bakura sighed, shaking his head.  "Oh God.  I must sound like a pervert.  Do you wanna go out?"

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"That was… interesting."  Seto sighed as he pulled up to Joey's apartment.  It was evening.  The hospital had kicked Joey, Seto and Tristan out around seven, and Devlin had left around five to open up his bar/nightclub called 'Dice'.  Seto had agreed to drive Joey home, seeing as he had taken Joey to the hospital in the first place, and Tristan was in no condition to drive anyone anywhere, including himself; they had called the poor, mildly drunk father a cab.

"Yeah.  Thanks for the ride.  Um… sorry about Devlin.  That's just the way he is.  Hits on everything in a humanoid form.  Hope he didn't offend you."  Joey shrugged as he got out of the car.

"Oh, it's okay."  Seto shrugged and Joey turned to shut the door.  "By the way, puppy?"

"Hey!"  Joey protested, but Seto shushed him by covering Joey's mouth with his hand.

"I am like that."  Seto smirked before he reached over, shut Joey's door and drove away.


	6. Deaf Policeman Heard this Noise

AN:  COWBOY BEBOP KICKS @$$!!!  YEAH BABY!!!  If you've never actually seen it, stop reading my crap and go watch it.  No.  I mean it.  GO!  NOW!  You'll thank me.

Chapter 5: Deaf Policeman Heard this Noise

"Blehhhhh."  Marik moaned as he fumbled with the door handle and stumbled over to his desk out of pure habit.  His eyes were closed and he was still on autopilot.  He had mastered the art of getting out of bed, showering, dressing, walking to work, clocking in and getting to his desk before ten, all without opening his eyes once.  Finally forcing his eyes open, Marik looked up at Yami who was already sitting across from him.

"Good morning."  Yami nodded, without looking up from his file.

"You liar."  Marik groaned.  "Can you get me some coffee?  Something stiff and black."

"Bad news on that front."  Yami mumbled, not really paying attention.  "Weevil's gone on a healthy foods diet and the only type of coffee he's allowing anyone to brew is decaf, since he's convinced himself that caffeine is the devil."

"Bastard.  I always knew he was out to get me."  Marik sighed.  "In a few minutes I'll get up and get some real coffee from the Starbucks down the street."

"You know, caffeine is not the answer.  If you didn't stay up so late, maybe you'd actually get some real sleep, and you wouldn't need to be drinking coffee by the gallon."

"Hey…."  Marik suddenly said.  "_You're_ here."

"I _am_ your partner."  Yami agreed.

"No.  _You're_ here… and it's only… what?  Nine?"

"Nine-thirty."

"And isn't that the same shirt you were wearing yesterday?"  Marik asked, finally awake to a degree.

"I stayed the night, if that's what you're getting at."  Yami sighed.  "I got caught up in some research and just pulled an all-nighter."

"Dear God, I hope you found something."

"Oh I did."  Yami nodded.  "Did you know that the police actually have a file on the oldest son."

"Criminal?"  Marik asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Run away."

"Run away?"

"Here's an over-view.  Seto and Mokuba are adopted when Seto is nine and Mokuba is five.  However, there's this other son.  Seto and Mokuba's older brother.  Name was Noa.  Anyway, things are great… until Noa dies.  Apparently, when Noa was seventeen--Seto was fourteen and Mokuba was ten--he fell down the stairs when he was home alone and died from his injuries."

"Crap-tastic."

"No kidding.  Anyway, that's when things went down hill.  Seto and Mokuba ran away six times within the next four years."

"But what about when Seto became an adult?"

"Well, that's where the report gets a little fuzzy.  Apparently, Seto moved out on his birthday and took Mokuba with him, but Gozaburo called Seto on the fact that Mokuba was still under Gozaburo's control."

"And if Seto didn't bring him back, it'd be kidnapping."  Marik whispered.

"Exactly.  So Mokuba goes back to Gozaburo… and two days later Seto returns also.  Odd, you know.  Anyway, there was definitely some friction in that house after the eldest brother died.  Maybe you were right and there's more to this than money."

"I don't get it."  Marik frowned before he stood up.

"Where're you going?"

"I'm gonna go get a coffee and then I'm off to see Kaiba."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Marik knocked again and frowned at the door.  No one had answered the door yet and he was growing impatient.  Backing away from the door, Marik looked over at Yami who had fallen asleep over his coffee.  Kicking Yami in the ass, Marik turned to look up at the mansion, and scowled.  He wanted to talk with Kaiba, and he wanted to talk NOW.

"DAMN IT, SETO KAIBA!  OPEN YOUR DOOR OR I'LL USE MY FIST TO BREAK IT DOWN!"

There was a brief silence, before the door opened and Seto looked out.

"It's you."  Seto frowned.  "Well, I suppose you'll want to come in then."

The two detectives entered Seto's house and Seto led the way to a large living room where Mokuba was lying on the couch and watching television.

"Hey."  Mokuba smiled at the three.

"I've got to talk with the cops for a moment.  I'll be in the library if you need me, but this shouldn't take too long.  Why don't you think about what you want for supper and we'll order out when I'm done?"

"All right."  Mokuba smiled and Seto nodded before taking Yami and Marik to a library nearby.

"Well?"  Seto asked and he motioned for the two to be seated.  Seto walked over to one of the bookcases and ran his finger across a couple books before selecting one and removing it.  "I'm sure you're here for a reason.  Just cut to the chase, will you?"

"Frankly, Mr. Kaiba, I have no idea why we're here."  Yami shrugged.

"Then why waste your time?"  Seto asked coldly through gritted teeth.

"I wanted to come.  Just a few questions."  Marik grinned.  "How did you get on with your adopted father?"

"Don't you already know?"  Seto asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Humor me and please be frank.  This is off the record."

"I hated him."

"I see.  So you're not really disappointed that he died?"

"I'm happy, if that's what you're getting at.  Hell, whoever did it should have done it sooner."

"I see.  It seems that your first 'disagreement' was around the time your brother, Noa, died."

"I don't think I want to talk about that.  Why dig up that past that your type buried."

"Oh.  Some sort of grudge."

"Get out."  Seto hissed.

"One more question."  Marik sighed, as he stood.  "How's your brother doing?  He didn't look so good when he came down to the station for questioning two weeks ago."

"Wha-oh… uh… well, it wasn't anything too serious.  He was only sick for a few days."  Seto replied a bit surprised.

"Good to hear.  Well, thank you for your time."  Marik nodded and motioned for Yami to follow him.  The pair quietly walked down the hall, waved to Mokuba on their way out, and shut the door after them.

"Well?"  Yami asked.

"It doesn't make sense."

"Why not?"  Yami asked as they got into his car.

"I know murderer's Yami; hell, I served time as one. There are two types, you know.  Some murderers are once off things.  Spur of the moment, passionate and all.  

"But Kaiba's not like that.  He's too cold; he rules his emotions instead of them ruling him.  He's an iceberg; cold, ruthless, and relentless. He's the type to plot and plan.  But nothing here fits the MO of a cold killer.  

"If he had plotted and planned, he would have had an alibi.  It would have been thought through; every angle analyzed.  This wasn't; this whole thing was thrown together in a minute.  He admitted that he went to the island.  He said he hated his adopted father.  He shows that he hates cops.  No planned murderer would let any of that show."

"So you think it was a spur of the moment?  But if he were so cold, what would snap him like that?  What would have made him do something so out of character?"

"That's what I don't get.  What tipped him off?  What set him off?  He's had tons of opportunities to do it, so why now?  There's something I'm not seeing.  I think I've got all the pieces, but I just can't see the picture."  Marik frowned and the pair drove in silence for a moment.  "Yami?"

"Yes?"

"Kaiba's mine.  This entire case is mine, so keep out until I need your approval for my analysis."  Marik smirked, before looking out the window.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"What did they want?"  Mokuba asked as Seto came back into the living room with a cell phone.

"They just wanted to ask me some questions."  Seto said after a moment.  The pair sat in silence simply watching the television for a moment, before Seto stood up and turned to look out the window.

"Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"  Mokuba asked looking up from the re-run of Cowboy Bebop.

"I'm going to sell the house."

"What?  Why?"

"Not now, later; when everything has settled down.  I think I'll move you out of state."

"Move me?  What about you?"

"I'll be in jail."  Seto shrugged.  "I just want you to move away where no one knows about me or what I did.  I want you to start fresh with the money you'll inherit.  It'll be all yours; even the company.  Well, I'll probably sell it, before I get locked up.  By the way, I got you a book on finances.  You'll be assigned a guardian by the state, I suppose.  But, all our money will be yours, and I don't trust anyone.  You should be able to handle your own finances.  I don't want…"

"Hey, what's wrong?"  Mokuba asked, as he reached for the remote and turned off the TV.

"I don't know.  I just… don't know.  Mokuba, do you hate me?"

"What?  I don't understand."

"I mean… I can understand if you do.  What kind of an example am I?  I'm gay.  I'm trying to raise you and go to school and I'm only nineteen.  I killed our adopted fath--"

"I don't care!"  Mokuba screamed over Seto's voice.  "I don't care!  I don't care!  Can't you hear me?!  I don't care!  I don't care that you're gay!  That's never mattered to me.  And, if anything, I respect you for protecting me and being there for me when you're so busy."

"And the fact that I killed Gozaburo?  I'm a killer, you know."  Seto replied his voice now a frozen calm.  "Can you still respect your brother who's in jail?"

"Seto, stop that!  You know I don't think you should have to go to jail.  You were protecting me."

"But I killed Gozaburo.  I'm a murderer."

"So what?!  It was in defense!  All you have to do is tell them the whole story.  Everything you did was to protect me."

"NO!  I'm not going to involve you in…"  Seto snarled, as he turned sharply to face Mokuba and pulled back his hand as if he was going to backhand Mokuba.  The pair looked at each other in stunned silence and they both realized what had almost happened.  Stepping away slowly, Seto looked down at his hand and swore softly.

"Seto… I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have… It was my fault."

"No.  Don't you dare say that to me, Mokuba Kaiba!  If I ever hear you take responsibility for being hit, I swear I will… never talk to you again!  It is never your fault!  Never your fault.  It's mine.  I… dear God.  I promised to protect you, and I almost hurt you myself.  I'm turning into him."

"No!  You're not!"  Mokuba protested, but Seto wasn't listening.

"I'm gonna go for a walk; here's some money if you want to order anything."  Seto decided after a moment, as he tossed Mokuba couple twenties.  "I'll have my cell phone if you need me."

"But Seto!"  Mokuba shouted as Seto opened the front door and slammed it behind him.  "It's raining."

Walking out from under the small roof over the front door, Seto looked up at the rain that was falling on his head.  It wasn't yet cold enough for snow, but it was cold enough to make being wet very uncomfortable.  Mildly amused at the irony, Seto walked out to the street and sighed as the rain began to pour down even heavier.  Walking down the street, he hunched his shoulders and looked down at the sidewalk.  He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going.  His feet and legs seemed to move as if with a mind of their own.  Which was good because Seto's mind was ten thousand miles away wondering how the hell he had fallen so far so fast.

'I'm just a monster.'  Seto decided, as the rainwater began to soak into his pants and the front of his shirt.  Seto wondered briefly if he should close his trench coat to keep the water off his shirt, but decided he didn't care enough.  

'I shouldn't have pulled that trigger.  I should have just taken Mokuba's place; I should have taken his beatings.  If I'd only endured a little longer.'  Seto lamented to himself, before sighing.   'I should have protected Mokuba differently.  I should have been better, the perfect son.  If only I had been better, none of this would have happened.  I guess I'm to blame.'

Seto briefly looked up as the rain began to die down and finally stopped.  Glancing at his watch, Seto realized that he had been out walking through the entire half-hour rainstorm.  Seto wandered down the wet streets and looked up as a police car passed by him slowly.

'Patrolling for criminals,' Seto decided.  

Suppressing the urge to laugh at them, Seto's thoughts wandered over to the detectives on his case.  

'They're closing in.' Seto told himself.  'Sooner or later they're going to figure it out.  They're going to find out and they're going to send me away from Mokuba.  And I'm going to allow myself to be taken from you.  How can I protect him, when I'm gone?  Where will he go?  An orphanage?  No.  I won't allow that.  Never.  But then, I might not have a choice.'

"Hey!  Seto!"  A voice called and Seto looked around trying to find the voice.  "Up here!"

Looking up, Seto noticed that he had walked to Joey's apartment building and Joey was leaning over the railing of his balcony.  At least, Seto assumed it was Joey's; he didn't know if Joey lived on the second floor or not.

"What are ya doin' out there?"  Joey yelled.

"Just walking.  I needed to think."

"You were walking in the rain?  You must be nuts!"  Joey shouted back.  "Come on up here and I'll set about finding you a change of clothes."

Seto didn't move, a little confused as to why he was near Joey's apartment, and why Joey was inviting him up.  

Sure, they had a lot in common and, sure, they always talked for a while whenever they saw each other, which was whenever Seto took Mokuba to the church, which was practically every day for the last two weeks.  And, sure, Seto had driven Joey to the hospital when Joey's sister had gone into labor.  But Seto had never really considered Joey a friend.  Hell, he didn't consider anyone a friend.  And they always argued.  They didn't even know each other's last name, and Seto couldn't say he really _knew_ Joey.

"Aren't you coming?"  Joey asked.

"Okay."  Seto agreed, shaking himself.  He walked to the front door and Joey buzzed to let him in.  Walking up to the second floor, Seto looked at the two doors, and realized he had forgotten which door was Joey's.  Finally the one on the left opened and Joey beckoned Seto inside.

"Hey, you looked soaked."  Joey smiled.  "Lemme take your coat."

Seto shrugged off his trench coat and handed it to Joey who hung it up near the front door.

"Well… I found a pair of pants and some boxers, but I'm out of shirts.  If you can just wait until your stuff is dry…"

"I'll be fine."  Seto assured Joey and he nodded.

"Uh, the bathroom's over there and I put out a towel with some pants and underwear.  If you don't mind walking around barefoot, I don't either."

"Thank you."  Seto nodded and he stiffly walked towards the bathroom.  Stripping off his wet clothes, Seto put them onto of the toilet and pulled on the underwear and pants.  He noticed that the clothes were a little tight but they were almost the right size, so he didn't bother to complain.  Picking up his wet clothes, Seto walked out of the bathroom and went in search of Joey.

"Ah, there you are.  Do you like coffee?"  Joey asked, as he looked over at Seto, who nodded.    "Let me take your clothes and hang them up.  Go on, sit down.  There are some stools, which I shove under the table.  Just pull one out."

Seto did as he was told and sat down on one of the stools at the small kitchen table.

"How are the pants, by the way?"

"They're a… fine.  They're fine."  Seto finished, realizing how it might wound if he admitted they were tight.  

"They're tight, aren't they."  Joey laughed, as he poured two cups of coffee.  "It's okay.  I thought they might be."

"Oh."

"What were you doing out in the rain?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."  Seto shrugged, sipping his coffee.

"Don't bullshit me, Seto.  We may not have know each other all our live, but I can tell you're lying."  Joey laughed shortly.  "So what is it?"

"Are my clothes dry?"  Seto asked, standing up and walking over to his clothes.

"Seto, I just put them… holy crap.  Seto, what are these?"

"What are what?"  Seto asked, moving to turn around, but Joey reached out and stopped him.  Tracing his fingers along Seto's back, Joey traced a few lines.

"Where did you get these scars?"  Joey asked.  "Who hit you?"

"No one."  Seto snapped.  "No one hit me."

"Seto…"

"Shut up, mutt."  Seto snapped.

"People shouldn't…"  Joey began, and Seto looked around desperately, before crushing his lips to Joey's.  Pushing his tongue into Joey's mouth, Seto pushed Joey against the wall.  Moaning, Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and clung onto him.  After a moment, Seto pulled away for air, and the two boys looked at each while trying to regain their breath.

"Sorry.  I just… needed you to be quiet."

"Kiss me again and I'll forgive you."  Joey whispered.

"I'll kiss you again, if you don't ask anymore questions."

"I can't really do much of anything when you kiss me like that."  Joey admitted, before quickly moving to kiss Seto.


	7. Came and Got the Two Dead Boys

Chapter 6: Came and Got the Two Dead Boys

Looking around, Seto sighed and decided there was nothing for it.  He couldn't sit in his car all night and he couldn't go home.  He really didn't think he was up to seeing Mokuba after last night's 'incident'.  Getting out of his car, Seto locked it up and walked over to the door of the nightclub.  He had heard it was fairly new and, Seto shuddered at the word, 'hip'.  However, it was crowded.  Too crowded, perhaps, but a crowded bar wouldn't notice him.  Walking over to the entrance, Seto pushed past the throbbing mass of people, and finally made his way inside.  He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but he was still mildly surprised.  It appeared he had stumbled onto a gay bar.  Shrugging, Seto turned around when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Marik, Seto remembered.

"You look a little lost."  Marik shouted over the roar of the club.  "Take a seat."

Shrugging, Seto sat down opposite of Marik and looked around.

"So, Seto…I'm surprised that you left Mokuba alone for the night.  You two seem really close."  Marik shrugged, looking down at his drink.  "I'll bet you were the type of big brother who was always protecting his little brother."

"Yes.  My brothers and I all grew up very close; we were all each other had.  Noa was more of a studious person, however.  He was very smart, but he never thought he was smart enough, so he was always studying.  That's why I was usually the one who hung out with Mokuba and protected him."

"I'm a little drunk you know."  Marik sighed in an off-handed manner, breaking the 'silence' which had fallen between the pair after Seto's admission.  "See over there?  The pair with weird hair? That's my partner and his boyfriend.  And dancing near them?  I mean the albino pair next to them, not the girly boys to the left.  That's my fuck-buddy and his new boyfriend.  DAMN IT!  WHY THE HELL AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN'T GET THE GUY I WANT?!"

"You're sick."  Seto sniffed, with obvious disgust.

"Yeah, well, so what?"  Marik snapped.  "I'd like to punch you, you know that, ice cube?  You're so damn cold and reserved as if nothing would ever break you.  Hn.  What _would_ you do if I did punch you?"

"I'd send you home, you stupid, inebriated cop.  I don't believe in allowing my emotions to rule me."

"I think you're right."  Marik laughed.  Rolling his eyes, Seto stood up and turned to leave.

"What would you do if I hit Mokuba?"  Marik asked suddenly, and Seto spun around to face him.  "Maybe I ought to find out."

Pulling his fist back, Seto grabbed Marik's collar and punched Marik in the face.  Leaping over the table, Seto shoved Marik to the ground and began to pummel his face in.

"Hey; hey look over there!"

"Fight!"

"Who is it; who's the brunette?"  

"Break 'em up!"  

"Jesus!  He's not even fighting back!" 

"Oh my God!  There's a fight!"  

"Luke, look at this!"  

"He's gonna get killed!"  

"John, over here!  Isn't that Marik?" 

"Twenty bucks on the brunette!  Is that blood?!"  

Voices began to shout and soon a group of people had gathered around the fight and a pair of bouncers were pulling Marik and Seto apart.

"What's going… Marik?  Seto?!  What happened?"  Devlin asked as he made his way over with Bakura, Ryou, Yugi and Yami following him.

"I started it.  At least, I threw the first punch."  Seto growled.

"You were the _only_ one to throw a punch," Devlin frowned. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I would if your thug here would let go of my arms."  Seto snapped and the bouncer let him go.  Shrugging his shoulders, Seto rolled his eyes and left the club, leaving a ripple of whispers in his wake.

Marik rubbed his face and glared at everyone who was standing around, but soon the crowd had broken up and had gone back to what they were doing before.  After a minute, Devlin helped Marik stand before going back to his duties as owner and manager.  Bakura had already left with the rest of the crowd, and he had taken Ryou with him, leaving Yami and Yugi with Marik.

"Yami, I'm tired.  I'm going home, alright?"

"Fine.  I'll start going in a minute.  I'm just going to help Marik clean himself up."  Yami sighed and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Later."  Yugi smiled and he disappeared into the crowd.  Turning back to Marik, Yami sighed and wet a napkin with some of the water that had condensed on the outside of Marik's drink.

"You sure pissed him off."  Yami sighed.  "You're just lucky your nose isn't broken, you dumbass."

"Yami?"

"Yeah?"  Yami asked, as he looked Marik in the eye.  Grabbing Yami's chin, Marik crushed Yami's lips against his own.  Closing his eyes and tilting his head slightly, Marik kissed Yami harder, taking advantage of Yami's surprise, but he missed seeing Yugi coming back towards them.  Seeing his boyfriend lip-locked with another, Yugi stifled his cry as he quietly slipped back into the crowd, tears rolling down his cheeks.  

Suddenly pulling away, Yami punched Marik in the jaw and wiped his mouth.  

"What the hell is your problem, Marik?  I knew you slept around, but… God!  Are you really such a slut or are you just drunk?"

"I'm not a slut, Yami."  Marik laughed.  "I'm just not picky about who I burn off my frustrations with."

"Well, find someone else."  Yami snapped.  "I'm taken."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

Mokuba threw a long T-shirt and a pair of loose shorts, before lying down on his bed.  He wasn't feeling well at all; in fact, ever since Seto had almost smacked him, Mokuba had been feeling queasy.  He was terribly worried about Seto and he knew that the recent events were going to eventually take their toll on Seto.  Rolling onto his side, Mokuba closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

_Looking around, Mokuba found himself in a large courtroom, like the kind you saw in movies.  He was sitting in the audience, but he was the only one in his section.  He looked around and saw that the priest, Joey, was sitting with Seto, who had been shackled to the table.  They were talking to softly for Mokuba to hear, but he could tell that they were upset.  Mokuba looked up at the judge's stand and saw it was a tall figure, who's face was hidden behind the shadows of a large medieval looking cloak.  Standing up, the Judge pulled back his hood, and Mokuba could see that the Judge's face was a skull.  Letting out a scream of terror, Mokuba fell off his seat, but no one else moved, or even seemed to hear Mokuba._

_The Judge opened his--its--mouth and Mokuba could hear its voice, which sounded like a gunshot, or a scream._

_"Seto Kaiba.  You are guilty of murdering, in cold blood, your adopted father Gozaburo Kaiba."_

_"No!"  Mokuba screamed.  "No!  He did it to save me!  Stop!  STOP!  LISTEN TO ME!"_

_But no one heard him.  No one noticed._

_"I sentence you to death."  The Judge continued, with a laugh, which sounded like shattering glass.  Standing up, Seto waited for his shackles to be unlocked by an invisible hand.  Joey and Seto followed the Judge to a door.  Looking around, Mokuba hoped the small gate and ran after them._

_"Stop!  Don't kill him!  PLEASE!  Someone!  Hear me!  DAMN IT!  It's not his fault!  Seto!  Seto, come back!"  Mokuba pleaded, but Seto had already been placed against a wall.  Taking up a rifle, the Judge pointed it at Seto.  "NOOO!!!"_

_And fired._

_Screaming and closing his eyes closed, Mokuba heard Seto groan and there was the sound of another gunshot and a body hitting the ground.  Opening his eyes, Mokuba ran over to Seto's bleeding body and rolled him over._

_"Seto?"  Mokuba whispered, and Seto's eyes cracked open._

_"Mok-UGH!"  Seto grunted in pain._

_"Didn't you hear me?  Why?  Why did you do it?"_

_"I… keep you safe."  Seto laughed, before grimacing.  "Couldn't let…"_

_"Seto?"  Mokuba asked, as Seto's eyes drifted closed._

_"So tired."  Seto sighed, and Mokuba felt Seto's body shift, before Seto's face went slack._

_"Seto?  SETO!"_

_"He's dead, and it's your fault."  Joey's voice told him.  "Why didn't you save him, Mokuba?  Why?"_

Opening his eyes with a gasp, Mokuba looked around and found himself back in his room.  Sitting up in his bed, Mokuba pushed his hair out of his face and let out a sigh.

'I can't keep this up.'  Mokuba decided.  'I need to do something.  Either I burn that tape and side with Seto, or I turn the tape in and go against him.  Oh, God.  GOD!  That's it!'

Rolling out of bed with a thump, Mokuba pulled on some outdoors clothes and a sweater before pulling on a set of slip-on shoes.  Grabbing the wrapped up tape, Mokuba ran down the stairs and out the door.  Shivering at the cold, Mokuba bent his head down and kept going until, he saw the church up ahead.  He kept his eyes on the ground, knowing he was in a bad area, and Seto would be furious if he found out.  He felt the guilt nip at his heels, as he started up the steps, almost running into Joey, who was just starting home.

"Mokuba?  Mokuba, what are you going out here?"

"Joey?  Can we… talk?"

"Sure, but can't it wait?"

"No.  I need to ask you now, or I won't be able to sleep tonight."

"Uh, fine, but does your brother know you're here?"

"I left him a note."  Mokuba lied with a shrug.

"Oh, well, if you're sure.  Tell you what.  There's a late night ice cream place a bit from here.  Why don't we go there and we can get something while we talk.  Sound good?"  Joey asked and Mokuba nodded.  "Cool.  My bikes just 'round the back.  Come on."

"Your bike?"  Mokuba asked as he followed the older boy.

"Yea, my motorcycle."  Joey smiled as they rounded the back of the church and they walked onto the parking lot.  Tossing Mokuba the helmet, Joey got on, and motioned for Mokuba to get on too.  "Hold on tight."

Turning the key in the ignition, Joey waited for Mokuba's hands to clamp around his waist before he hit the gas and pulled out of the lot.  They drove for a few minutes before they reached the ice cream shop and Joey parked.  The pair walked into the shop and Joey bought a vanilla cone for Mokuba and a coffee for himself.

"So, what's up?  It is kind of late, you know."  Joey asked once they had gotten a booth in the back.

"You're a priest right?  I mean, you've got the answer to all those moral questions and all, right?"

"Uh… I don't know about all.  Can you be more specific?"

"Is it wrong… to disobey?"

"Okay.  I don't know exactly what's going on here, but… yes.  Sometimes, under certain circumstances, it may be all right to disobey orders.  Could you give me a few details?"

"I want to help someone, but they told me not to interfere."

"So don't."

"But… they're going to get hurt if I don't, and I want to help.  Is it wrong to want to keep someone safe?"

"No.  If you really think they're in trouble, you should help them.  Sometimes it's okay to go against another person's wishes if it's for their own good."

The pair sat in silence for a moment as Mokuba finally finished his melting ice cream and Joey drank the last of his coffee.

"Do… do you think you can help me?"  Mokuba asked after a moment.  "I need a ride… to the police station."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

"Does anyone in this damn station even realize what time it is?"  Marik muttered as he stumbled into the station.  His head was clearing up a bit, but he was still a bit tipsy from being drunk and smacked around a few times.  Handing Marik a cup of coffee, the receptionist pointed to a conference room a few doors down the hall.

"The two men are in there."  The receptionist sighed and Marik nodded.

"Where's Yami?"

"I don't know.  We tried calling him, but no one's picking up at his apartment.  Should I send someone over?"

"No."  Marik sighed.  "He's probably just too busy screwing his boyfriend to bother with us anyway.  I'll talk to him… tomorrow?  Yes.  It's only ten till midnight, but still."

Shrugging, Marik took a sip of his coffee and walked off towards the conference room.  Opening the door, Marik blinked in surprise as he saw an unfamiliar blond man and Mokuba.

"What's up?"  Marik asked.  "Aren't you out a bit late, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Kaiba?"  Joey whispered in confusion.

"Mokuba, please.  Anyway, it's important."  Mokuba shrugged, not hearing Joey's question.  "I… I know what happened to Gozaburo."

"But how?"  Marik asked, a little confused.

"It doesn't matter right now.  Here."  Mokuba sighed as he pulled the wrapped tape out from under his shirt.

"It's not my birthday, and my name isn't Rebecca."  Marik frowned.

"I had to disguise it some how.  It's the security tape for my Gozaburo's office.  You…" Mokuba swallowed.  "You need to know the truth.  Not the crap my brother and I have been feeding you."

"Thank you."  Marik nodded.  "You need a ride?"

"No need."  Joey replied swiftly.  "I'm taking him home."

"Right."  Marik shrugged.  "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around, Mokuba."

"You won't tell anyone where you got that, will you?"

"I'll record you as anonymously donated."  Marik agreed and Mokuba let out a deep breath.

"Thank you."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

"Mokuba?"  Seto called, hurrying down the hall as he heard the front door open.  He had been worried when he had come home to an empty house, and he had been wondering if he should call the police.  

"Mokuba, is that you?  Oh, thank God.  Where were you?  I was so worried; I almost called the police!  Next time, at least leave a note!  Are you hurt?  Were you scared?  Did anyone hurt you?  Did something happen?  You weren't hurt, were you?  Oh, I'm so glad you're all right!"  Seto rambled as he knelt down to look at Mokuba.  Pushing Mokuba's hair off his face, Seto gave him a once over for injuries, and felt his forehead to make sure he hadn't caught a fever or a cold.

"Hey."  Seto whispered, as Mokuba sniffed.  Mokuba hadn't taken his eyes off the floor and Seto was beginning to get even more worried that something was wrong.  "You feeling all right?  You look a little pale."

"I'm sorry!  I didn't want to be like Noa.  I had to do something!  I had to!"  Mokuba wailed as he threw himself at Seto's chest, tears streaming down his face.  "I'm so sorry.  So sorry."

"Mokuba?  What's wrong?  Hey, are you all right?"

Shaking his head, Mokuba simply hugged Seto tightly and wouldn't speak.

AN: Seto's a little OOC at the end of the chapter, but come on!  He and Mokuba have a fight and then Mokuba disappears.  Naturally, he freaks out.  Besides, a lot of things have been going on so Seto's a touch paranoid.


	8. If You Do Not Believe This Lie Is True

Chapter 7: If You Do Not Believe This Lie Is True

Rewinding the tape for the fourth time that 'morning', Marik sat back in his chair and pressed the 'play' button on the remote.

_//"Come here boy." Silence.  Slap.  Gasp.  Shuffle.  Rustle.  CRASH!  cra-crack.  Thu-CRA-SHATTER!_

_"You ass!  You made me break my window!  Now… you're really going to pay."_

_"Seto?" Creak._

_"Mokuba!  Go away!  It's nothing!"_

_"But… I heard glass breaking."  Creak.  "Oh…"_

_"Come here boy."_

_"No!  Mokuba, leave."_

_"Come here!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Don't argue with me boy!"_

_Crack.  Crack.  Groan.  Thump.  Shuffle.  Scream.  Cry.  Sob._

_"Go-Gozaburo!  Leave him alone."_

_"You wouldn't, boy.  You pansies haven't got enough balls to pull the trigger of a gun."_

_"I'm only going to warn you one more time."_

_"And then you'll… what?"  _

_Smack.  Thump.  Moan. \\_

Marik winced and crossed his legs.

_//"I'll kill you.  I've had enough of your beatings.  It's going to stop, and you're never going to touch Mokuba ever again."_

_"Oh, yeah?"_

_Thump._

_"Stop!"_

_Bang.  Bang.  Smash.  Crunch._

_"Seto?  What did you do?"_

_"I… holy… shit.  I think I killed him.  Oh… Shit!  No!  Don't--Don't move!  Don't touch anything!  You're only going to get connected with the crime scene.  Just… don't move.  Got it?"_

_"O-Okay."_

_Swish.  Thump.  Shuffle.  Shuffle.  Click.  Crack.  Whir.  Shuffle.  Click.  Click._

_"Okay.  I've wiped all our prints off the room, and I've got the tape.  Okay.  Come on, and let me touch everything." \\_

Marik stopped the tape.

"Damn it!  Why did I just spend a month worrying about this?!"  Marik asked as he finished off his third cup of coffee and ejected the tape, by kicking the eject button.  Grabbing the tape and his coat, Marik hurried out the door.  He needed Yami's approval on his verdict.

Running through the halls, Marik vaulted over a desk in his way and almost knocked over another cop with a handcuffed criminal.

"Hey!"  The thug shouted as Marik ran towards the exit.

"That's what you get for being caught, screw up!"  Marik shouted over his shoulder as he used his other shoulder to ram open the front door.  Marik ran into the parking lot, and realized he had no car.  Cursing himself, Marik looked around to see a woman entering the station with a set of keys in her hands.  Walking over to her, Marik grabbed her arm and gave the woman a death glare.

"You drive?"

"Ye-yes."  The woman shrugged, showing her keys.

"Good.  Get ready to drive me somewhere."

"Wh-what?"  The woman asked, pulling back.

"I'm losing my patience, bitch."  Marik snarled.  "Take me to your car.  Get in your car.  Take me to my partner's house."

"But… But…"

"What's going on here?  Tea, are you all tight?"  Malik asked as he walked across the parking lot.

"She's not dead yet.  Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm hijacking her car."

"Don't mess with people, Marik."  Malik snapped angrily.  "If you're desperate enough to break the law, I'll drive you.  But you owe me."

"Everyone owes you something, but whatever.  This is important."  Marik huffed as he flipped Tea off in annoyance and followed Malik to his car.  In the back of Marik's mind, it occurred to him that any other day he would have been hyperventilating at the mer _thought_ of Malik driving him _anywhere_!  On the other hand, Marik decided, he was already wound up about solving the case.  Maybe there was only so much excitement to go around?

Marik sat down in the passenger's seat and immediately began to fidget like a child.  It wasn't that he was impatient, he just hated waiting.

"Relax, would you?"  Malik asked as he got into the car.  "It's like you're off to see your drug lord or something.  Run out of pot this morning?"

"Just crack."  Marik shot back, with a slight sneer, while he mentally strangled himself.

'Way to impress the boy, Marik.  Fuckin' genius that.'

"Where are we going anyway?"  Malik asked as he pulled on onto the road.

"Down that way."  Marik pointed.  "I need to get to Yami's house.  You wouldn't mind speeding, would you?"

Malik sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, let me just go a hundred and twenty in front of a cop car.  That will be _great_ for my record."  Malik sniffed.

"Cop?  Where?"  Marik asked, before he spotted the police car a few cars behind them.  "Oh.  Oops."

"Damn straight."

"But I'm gay."  Marik frowned.

"Is your stupidity natural or drug induced?"  Malik wondered out loud.

"You're rude."

"And you're cocky.  Not to mention conceited, thoughtless, aggressive, insane…"

"A bit touchy today, aren't you?"

"I'm like this every day, or don't you ever notice?"

Marik shrugged, not wanting to argue anymore, and the pair drove the rest of the way to Yami's apartment in silence.  Malik watched Marik get out of the car and close the door behind him.  As Marik walked up the path to the apartment complex, Malik rolled down his window and leaned his head out.

"Oi!  Marik!  I'm gonna go back to the labs to get my hours."

"Fine.  I'll probably be taking the rest of the day off anyway."  Marik shrugged without looking back.  Getting up to the front door, Marik pulled out the front door key that Yami had given to him once and unlocked the front door.  Running up the stairs to the third floor, Marik pounded on Yami's door.  "Yami!  Yami!"

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and Yugi stuck his head out, glaring at Marik.

"Ya-Yugi!  Wow.  You look like shit."  Marik shrugged, as he took in Yugi's rumbled hair and clothes.  Yugi's face was blotchy and there were bags under his eyes.  "So, uh, is Yami there?"

"Marik."  Yugi hissed.  "You- You- YOU WHORE!"

"I… what?"  Marik asked, in surprise.

"YOU CHEATING BASTARD!  WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR SLUT?!"

"Damn it, Yugi!  What did I do?"  Marik asked, as Yugi chucked an empty beer can at his head.

"Yami, you prick!  How long did you think it would be before I found out? I'm not fucking stupid!"  Yugi sobbed as he threw another can at Marik and slammed his door.

"Well… I'm glad I didn't leave.  This is _far_ more interesting than lab work." Malik remarked from behind Marik.  Marik turned to face Malik and Malik tossed him videotape.  "You left this in my car.  You… need a ride somewhere?"

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Finally, you're here."  Bakura sighed as he opened his door to see Malik and Marik standing on his front step.  "Took you long enough."

"You were expecting me?  Oh, Bakura!  I'm so touched!"  Marik giggled, as he draped his arm over Bakura's shoulder.

"Damn it, Marik."  Bakura growled as he threw Marik's arm off his shoulder.  "I'm taken."

"I know." Marik told the floor mournfully.  "I miss my fuck-buddy."

Rolling his eyes at Marik's display of false lamenting, Malik looked past Bakura into the house.

"Why were you expecting me anyway?"  Marik asked, suddenly cheerful.

"And why is Yami passed out on your sofa?" Malik asked.  "Hey!  What's Ryou doing sleeping on that chair?"

"Bakura!  You had an orgy and you didn't invite me?  How rude."  Marik gasped.

"You slut."  Bakura grumbled as he pulled Malik and Marik into his house.  "Yami came over to my house last night because Yugi threw him out."

"So why did he go to you?"  Marik frowned, scratching his head.

"Apparently you were part of the problem and Yami didn't want Yugi to get the wrong idea.  Anyway, so he came over, drank himself off his ass and passed out on my sofa.  _Please_, take him away."

"So why is _my_ partner here?" Malik asked.

"Ryou came over last night after the club and I needed an extra pair of hands to keep Yami away from the second floor windows."

"Ouch."  Marik frowned.  "Then again, it did seem like a nasty break when I spoke with Yugi earlier."

"You talked with Yugi?"

"Yugi threw beer cans at his head and cursed him, is more accurate." Malik laughed.

"Screw this."  Marik sighed as he reached over and roughly shook Yami awake.  "Get up you lazy ass."

"Huh?  'arik?"

"Get up.  I need you back at the office."

"Go away.  My head hurts.  I don wanna get up."  Yami mumbled as he rolled over.

"Come on!"  Marik growled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!  YUGI HATES ME!  I JUST WANNA DIE!"  Yami suddenly wailed, as he buried his face in the couch.

"Well, he was worse last night."  Bakura shrugged.

"You're just going to let him act like that?"  Marik asked, desperately looking for help.

"As long as he doesn't kill himself.  Oi, Ryou.  Time to get up."  Bakura sighed as he shook his boyfriend by the shoulders.

"Umm?  Bakura?"

"Why don't you shower and I'll make breakfast."  Bakura suggested and Ryou silently agreed before going upstairs to wash.

"Hey, can I have some eggs?" Malik asked as he followed Bakura into the kitchen after a minute of staring at Yami.

"As long as you make 'em yourself."

"Uh… excuse me?"  Marik asked, when he realized that the pair in the kitchen were honestly making themselves breakfast instead of worrying about Yami.  "Sorry about the profanity, but… what the FUCK?!  My partner is trying to asphyxiate himself with a couch pillow, and all you guys can think about is food?"

"He is?" Malik asked as he looked over at Yami, who was indeed attempting to end his life with a sofa cushion.

"Yami!  No dead bodies in my house."  Bakura shouted as he pulled out the orange juice container and tossed it lightly at Marik's head.  "I don't see why you're so worried about all this, anyway, Marik.  Give him a week, the tension will get to both of them and he'll be back down Yugi's pants in no time."

"I don't have a week!  I'm too psyched that I solved the case to wait!  I need his signature now!"

"Tell him it's a gun license and he'll sign in no time." Malik suggested.

"Say it's a release form to perform euthanasia on him."  Bakura tossed back.

"His last will and testament."

"A love letter from him to Yugi."

"A humble apology from him to Yugi."

"Anything to Yugi."  Ryou joined in as he came down the stairs, hair still dripping from the shower.

"How can you guys joke about this?"

"I'm just glad all this has nothing directly to do with me."  Bakura shrugged, as he began to butter his toast.

"For once."

"I heard that."  Bakura growled.

"Damn it!"  Marik snapped, grabbing Bakura by the hair.

"Hey!  Only I get to touch!"  Ryou protested.  "Hands off."

Marik ignored him.

"You are going to get you ass over to Yugi's and you're going to talk some damn sense into him!  I will not listen to Yami bitch and moan all week!  Now do it!"  Marik demanded, before suddenly changing tactics.  "Besides, do you really want your partner to be in a bad mood all week?"

"Crap."  Bakura frowned.  "You've got a good point.  I guess I'll have to beat some sense into Yugi."

"Really?"  Marik asked hopefully.

"After breakfast."

"Damn."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Do you think it'll work?"

"I think so; Yugi always listens to Bakura.  Of course, I've never seen Yugi drunk before, either."

"So you're screwed?"

"Could very well be… but I haven't heard any breaking glass, so I think I'm all right."

There was a loud crash from inside Yugi and Yami's apartment.

"At least it wasn't glass." Malik suggested hopefully, as another sound of crashing came from within the apartment.

"You're not helping."

"Damn it, you're the one who dragged me into this."

"Well, excuse me!  You offered to drive me."  Marik shouted over the continued noise from within the apartment.

"You didn't have to take my offer.  Hell, you could have walked here."

"If I had an hour and a half to spare."

"You weren't doing anything!  Face it, Marik; the only reason you took my offer is because you like my ass."

Silence reigned.  There suddenly came the sound of rapidly slamming doors from inside the apartment, but neither Malik nor Marik noticed, as they stared at each other.

'Am I that apparent?' Marik wondered to himself, as Bakura suddenly ran out of Yugi's apartment with Ryou in tow.

"How did it go?" Malik wondered, looking over at the pair.

"Is everything okay?"  Marik chimed in, thankful for the distraction.

"Define fine."  Ryou replied, looking a little preoccupied.

"There back together again."  Bakura offered as he dug out a cigarette and light it.  "But you're going to have to wait a bit if you want your partner back."


	9. Ask the Blind Man Who Saw It Too

Chapter 8: Ask the Blind Man Who Saw It Too

"See?  And with the forensic and autopsy evidence, this tape is authentic."  Marik shrugged as he snapped off the tape.  "Seto and his brother were there.  Seto's hair and blood was found near the window and glass shards were found in the victim's hand.  This simply proves that it was a case of abuse.  Honestly, no jury would convict.  It's pretty much a cut and dried self-defense case."

"And the lying?"

"Technically he wasn't under oath."

"You're looking at this from the wrong perspective, Marik."

"Can I help it if I side with the killers?  I can't support the bastard's actions.  It was abuse, plain and simple!"

"I… understand, and I would probably have done as Kaiba did.  However…" Yami said, slowly, thinking about every word.

"Look, Yami.  Just sign the damn paper work for self-defense."  Marik snapped.

"Fine.  We wouldn't win anyway.  Even with the technicalities." Yami shrugged, as he lazily spun around in his chair.  Picking up a pile of papers, Marik slid them across the table to Yami.  "What's this?"

"Paper work.  Just sign on the four X's."  Marik sighed as he pulled on his coat and walked out of the conference room.  Walking down the hall to the exit, Marik looked over to see Malik coming out of the changing room

"Where are you going?"  Malik asked as caught up with Marik.

"To spread some holiday cheer."

"Need a ride?"

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Yea?"  Joey asked as he buzzed down to the front door.

"Joey?  It's Seto.  Do you want to… Can I come up?"

"I… Sure."  Joey agreed as he scrambled to buzz Seto up.  There was a second wait as Seto came up to the second floor and Joey hurried over to let him in.  Seto nodded and walked inside, but didn't say anything.  "So… Seto.  I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"No.  No, you haven't."  Seto agreed.

"I… I'm glad you came by."  Joey laughed nervously.  "I was afraid you had… never mind."

"Do you remember what happened the last time we saw each other?"

"Look, if you want to forget what happened, sure.  Just tell me."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?  Upset I wouldn't have sex with you?  Just put it on the table, Seto.  I can take it.  Think you're too good for me, is that it?  Do you think a Kaiba shouldn't consort with a lowly… faggot, like me?"

"Don't…"

"Ashamed to be a queer?  A pansy?"

"Shut up!  JUST SHUT UP!"  Seto snapped, as he grabbed Joey by his arm and pulled the other boy closer to him.  Glaring at Joey fiercely, Seto reached up with his left hand and slapped it over Joey's mouth.  "Didn't you hear me?  Don't say shit like that!  I won't hear dirty words like 'faggot' or 'queer' come from anyone's mouth!  Do you understand me?  Well?"

Joey's eyes widened and he nodded quickly, afraid of Seto's anger.  Taking his hand away from Joey's mouth, Seto looked down at Joey in confusion, but didn't pull away.

"What did you call me?"  Seto asked Joey after a moment.

"I… I… What?"

"Repeat what you said."

"Ashamed to be…"

"Before that."

"Think a Kaiba shouldn't…"

"Kaiba?  What's that supposed to mean?"

"That's your last name, isn't?  I looked it up on the net last night.  You're Seto Kaiba, heir to the Kaiba Corporation fortune.  Well, now that your father is dead, I guess you're one of the richest men in the world."

"How did you figure out it was me?"

"I… heard someone call Mokuba by his last name."  Joey shrugged, deciding Seto might not know about Mokuba's late night excursion.

"Damn it.  Are you mad?"

"About what?"

"I lied to you."

"Not really.  If I was in your spot, I wouldn't have volunteered my name either."  Joey shrugged, as he grabbed a cigarette of the table near the door and tried to ignore his shaking hands as he light it.

"This isn't going how I expected this to go."  Seto admitted after a minute.

"What did you come here for anyway?"  Joey asked after another pause and a drag on his cigarette.

"I wanted to explain to you… about my scars."

"You don't have…"

"Shut up, mutt."  Seto glared.  "I want to.  Come with me.  There's someone I want you to meet."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Uh, Seto?"  Joey asked as he got out of Seto's car and looked up at the iron fencing that surrounded the old-fashioned cemetery.

"What?"

"I thought you said you wanted me to meet someone."  Joey whispered, as Seto pulled open the gate and walked inside.  Joey hurried after him and quietly closed the gate, not wanting to disturb the eerie silence that coated, and suffocated, the necropolis.

"Never said he was meeting you."  Seto shrugged as he walked off to the children's section of the graveyard.  Joey followed him closely, self-conscious at his own state of being.  After a moment, Seto stopped at a medium-sized headstone and nodded towards it.  "Joey, meet Noa Kaiba."

"Who was he?  Younger brother?"

"Noa was… a coward.  Among other things, I suppose I ought to add."  Seto sighed.  "Noa, my brother, was three years older than me."

"What happened to him?"

"He died."  Seto shrugged, and Joey bit his tongue to keep the sarcastic response behind his lips.

"How old was he?"

"Seventeen.  I was fourteen."

"I must have been hard for you."

"Yes.  But not in the way you mean."

Joey frowned.

"What does Noa have to do with…"

"My scars?  Nothing.  Directly."  Seto sighed as he turned so that his back was facing Noa's tombstone.  Taking off his coat, Seto tossed it onto the grass and sat down.  "My brother and I were never very close.  He was always studying, you know.  Noa was bright--we all were--but he had to work on it and study.  He was always working, so Mokuba and I grew up the closest.  Anyway, word got around about us, or at least, Noa"

Sitting down next to Seto, Joey nodded encouragingly and Seto continued.

"He, my adopted father, took Noa on as his heir.  Noa wasn't very strong.  He was pathetic really.  Couldn't run down a hallway without have to rest.  My father's abuse killed him.  I'm not sure what happened.  I don't know who or what made Noa tumble down those stairs, but I know one thing.  Noa wasn't clumsy.  There's no way he could have fallen by accident.  Indirectly, or directly, my adopted father killed my older brother."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, everyone says that.  It doesn't matter; he's still dead."

"So… what happened next?"

"I became the heir, and Gozaburo began to train me.  He beat me often for small things.  It only got worse when he found my stash of gay porn."  Seto laughed.  "He just went nuts.  Put me in hospital for a week.  I tried to get help, but no one believed me.  They thought my claims of abuse and my accusations of murder were just a coping mechanism.  So I ran away.  Many times.  I took Mokuba with me, but we were always forced, one way or another, to return.  I couldn't leave Mokuba, you see.  If I escaped, Gozaburo would just make Mokuba the heir.  He's not as strong as I am.  Not as weak as Noa was, but he would never have been able to take the beatings.  I had to protect him."

Leaning over, Joey rested his head on Seto's shoulder and sighed.

"Why did you tell me this?"  Joey asked, shivering as the wind blew against his back.

"You deserve to know.  I want you to understand Joey.  But I want you to know that I'm not going to be a coward like Noa, either."

"A coward?"

"Noa ran away.  He took the easy route.  He ran away."

"I don't think I understand Seto.  What aren't you running from?"

"You'll find out soon.  My time is almost up."  Seto sighed as he looked up at the sky.  Standing up, Seto stretched out his arms and turned his face upwards.  Joey flopped onto his back and looked up at Seto.  " It's snowing.  Noa loved snow.  He thought it could cover up everything and make even the most ugly and dirty and dying things look beautiful.  He thought it was a purifying force."

"That's a nice theory."  Joey smiled, as he watched the snowflakes float down onto Seto's arms and hair, where they melted.  "I like it."

"Funny."  Seto frowned, as he dropped his arms and looked over at the road that Malik and Marik were crossing as they walked towards Seto.  "It doesn't seem to cover me."

AN: Not quite happy with the ending, but oh well.  R & R!


End file.
